A Veil of Betrothal
by WitchAllonby
Summary: A curse was cast on John Allonby by Martha Davis at her execution. How does this relate to Hermione? What happened to Draco after last year? Things are not always as they seem. New discoveries are made as well as new alliances. Set 7th year. DMHG Hogwarts I'm still working on this.
1. Chapter 1 The Curse is cast

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Anything you don't recognise is mine includes names, places, poems and spells. Though some places may actually exist, some names are from my family tree.**

I would like at least some feedback on my story. So please leave a review. :) 

**A/N:** _**Sorry if you've read this chapter, but I've made a few changes and added more to the chapter, I've also shuffled a little around. Again Sorry and enjoy.**_

_**Don't forget feedback is good helps one know if I'm on the right track, if the story makes sense to everyone and if there are any mistakes.**_

**CH 1: The Curse**

In 1547 there were few magical communities throughout England, even fewer in Lancashire and none in the town of Carnforth so as a result muggles and magical folk lived amongst each other. A magical community would not be formed until 1652 in the nearby town of Hawkshead.

Martha Davis stood at 5"1; she had straight black hair that looked as if her head had been dipped in molasses. Her small black eyes were sunken into her sallow skinned face, with no defining features she looked to be in her fifties although she was only in her mid twenties. A persistent woman who when slighted didn't hesitate to curse the said person. The trouble was that she was making more and more of a habit of it and that is how she came to be the predicament she now found herself in. She certainly hadn't kept it a secret that she was a witch and many of the towns folk had laughed her off as being slightly unbalanced to say the least.

John Allonby came from a well bred family of witches and wizards; they were graced with good looks and carried an air of sophistication that he was graced with, without even trying. His physique gave that of a strong person though not necessarily in a physical sense. He had a broad chest and shoulders, he was not thin but then not really what you'd call solid either. Standing at 5"9 with dark brown wavy hair and crystal blue eyes he was an entity all of his own. A friendly character he was careful not disclose his family's abilities as it wouldn't be prudent or even beneficial to his family's future to be found guilty of witchcraft. His family were well off and though most purebred families married for wealth his family tended to consider that breeding was just that much more important, it would not do to have distasteful looks in the family, his mother was a tad vain in that regard. Being the only son of four children it was requisite that he would court a witch of fine breeding and good looks. He courted one of the Scott girls; Ellen and while not a pureblood but a half-blood her family was still quite well off and she fitted his family's high standard requirements of fine breeding, unfortunately there were no fitting purebloods near at the time, not unless he was to marry someone near his mothers age and that just wouldn't do.

Ellen's stature of 5"7 suited her well, she had long curly hair the colour of honeycomb her eyes resembled a toffee colour as opposed to a brown or hazel which oddly enough her sister Hazel had. Ellen's family were also careful about the fact that they were also magical folk.

Martha's father Willard Davis had far from been happy that Cypria Allonby, John's father was not co-operating with his idea of betrothing their children he was eager for the union not only for the fact that both families were well off but he hoped that the stability of the Allonby's and the stature in which they were regarded would have meant bringing back some semblance of respect to his family since not only did Martha appear to be unstable but his 17 yr old son William was under suspicion of the murder of some family's in the surrounding lowlands. Willard's family were themselves pureblood and always had been, his wife - Bertha came from the Kenmore clan who were also purebloods, though there was a whisper that some generations back there had been some tainting of their line and talk that the bloodline would never be the same, that it would weaken and destroy them. The story was a family tale now and not so much believed, well that was until now. It would appear that not only would it destroy the Kenmore family line but it would also destroy the Davis one too, at least through him anyway. Luck had not been on Willard's side, he never wanted to believe the stories but he had no choice now. Willard had married Bertha because of love; his family had wanted him to go through with a betrothal like his four brothers and two sisters. Sometimes he now wished he had, they were all successful and had healthy large families, he on the other hand had not been so fortunate, while in business dealings he had done fine, his family had not. Bertha had given birth to a total of five children - only two had survived into adulthood. Willard had hoped to be able to save the remnants of his family, but it would not be so.

Martha's obsessive and delusional behaviour was what lead her to being where she was today this November 12th 1547, with witchcraft being illegal and peoples paranoia being what it was, which was also compounded by the fact that unusual things aptly seemed to happen around Martha and if she was angry the consequences were usually something negative, bad luck may befall one and sometimes there were deaths. Martha had since childhood sprouted that she was a witch but no-one paid heed to it since 1) it had previously not been illegal and 2) she was believed to be a little mad. Now though with more recent events she was sent to trial for witchcraft. During the trial she did nothing to help herself and it only intensified the fears of the towns' folk. No-one save her father stood to defend her. Towns' folk were fearful and those that had been affected by her curses had spoken out and accused her of witchcraft. Her father of course had testified that it was all just a coincidence and that his daughter was not a witch, as much as it pained him to do so but since there was a law against such he had to deftly deny that she was such and that she was just sick in the head. The fact that she probably was sick in the head due to his wife's family; was more than likely a large factor but since none of the muggle folk knew of her families past it could not be used to prove fact, this is why she couldn't learn to hold her tongue in regards to her current situation and as a result she was found guilty of witchcraft and sentenced to death by being burnt at the stake.

Martha's execution was to take place on Sunday 13th November 1547 at sunset; many people were there to witness the event, many more to see if she would escape. While being escorted to her point of execution she saw John Allonby and Ellen Scott, she already felt betrayed by the fact that John had not spoken for her at her trial, but now this only exasperated her rage. As her guards walked her by him she stopped, he looked upon her with pity - yet fury burning in her eyes, she spoke to him in a low voice that sounded like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Oh John how could thy do this to us?" he shook his head saying "there was nought ever us Martha" sadness etched his voice at the pitiful creature before him.

"Thou shall be sorry my John" the guards tried to get her to continue yet looking at her they were not able to fathom how it was that they allowed her this chance to talk.

She continued _"…Ī curse you and your kith and kin John._

_As the wind doth blow,_

_And time does turn._

_Ī place this curse upon your blood,_

_For generations to be._

_Ī bind thy magic,_

_Until thy meet the same._

_So let it be!'_

Martha spoke in such a way that those around her either did not or could not register what she had said. She finished by spitting upon John before the guards were able to move on and take her to her final destination amongst the calls of the townsfolk.

As she was tied to the stakes that were to become her end she stared at John conveying that this was not the end. A chill ran down his spine, he thought pensively 'Ī should not be afraid of her curse, in theory when she dies it should die with her, so why is it that Ī feel that this is not so'.

The fire was lit yet Martha did not scream, she only looked upon those around her with hatred in her eyes and a wicked grin upon her face she knew her cast curse would not die with her nor could she ever imagine that it would one day return and when the magic did return to the family, it would be so powerful that no-one could foretell the consequences. Martha did not try to escape nor did she survive the burning. It appeared that she had died after all and many in the small community were happy with the outcome. John still felt restless and it wouldn't be long until he realised why.

On July 17th 1548 John Allonby married Ellen Scott, less than a year later Ellen gave birth to their first child a boy in 1549; in 1551 she gave birth to a girl. The boy at two hadn't shown any magical ability, another boy was born in 1554 and neither of the older children had shown any magical ability. The youngest boy died at the age of six months, John now realised that the curse cast by Martha had actually come into effect. The magic from his bloodline was now bound he could only hope that in the future the curse would be lifted or broken.

Just over four centuries later on February 27 1957, Jane Minnie Allonby was born to Minnie Elizabeth Jane Allonby and Henry Allan Hawkes, she was a direct descendant of John Allonby and the family was still cursed. Generations of Allonby's had endured ridicule and had also been trying various methods to try and break the curse, to date none had been successful. Many had married muggles while others had managed to marry half bloods, very few had married purebloods, those who did marry purebloods usually married one who was much older or had something not so appealing about them too many other pureblood families. The story of the curse was passed on down through the generations, some not believing that witchcraft even existed, others impartial. The families although cursed had however; managed to stay affluent in both worlds, although many in the magical community would not accept them.

Jane was lucky however; her mother had married a pureblood wizard, he was older but not so much older as to be considered sordid. He had known of the families curse but agreed to the arranged marriage due to the fact that his family were not as affluent as they once were. No-one spoke of the magical abilities and the family lived amongst muggles, Henry used very little magic at home so Jane knew of it but as she got older she continued the life of a muggle without exposure to the magical world. Things were to change drastically in the near future for Jane but how much she never would have imagined. She hoped that one day she would find her equal, get married and have children. How soon this would happen she could never speculate.

Jane took up dentistry studies and although her mother insisted that she need not work he father supported her need to do something with her life. While at Uni she met Richard Le'Grange a student from France. They found they had much in common and joined a Wicca coven together. Jane's life was taking a direction she never would have guessed; her life was of course never going to be the same.


	2. Chapter 2 Sickness

CH 2: Sickness

The LeGrange's were a rather prominent pureblood family in France that had none of the prejudices of so many other pureblood families especially many of those in England. The family currently consisted of Pierre LeGrange Father, a distinguished looking gentleman with square features, brown straight hair and blue eyes; built like a bean stalk he was thin but defined and stood at 5"8. Antoinette LeGrange (nee Durand) was herself from a noble pureblood family that was steeped in tradition thus also believing in betrothal between families of the same or of similar standing. She had blond curly hair and hazel eyes; she had the body of a ballet dancer and stood at 5"7. While her family didn't necessarily have the same pure-blooded prejudices that they once held due to the realization that many pureblood families were having to inbreed which they knew was far from beneficial to the future survival of any good pureblood family. This view would later serve a purpose to her family. Richard was a two-year-old toddler with mousey brown curly hair and hazel eyes; there was also his six-year-old sister Marianne with sandy blond hair and blue eyes and four-year-old sister Charlotte with her blond curly hair and blue eyes. The previous year the family had lost their older son Pierre aged eight to Pneumonia. The family was always close knit with the parents doting on their children, but with the loss of one of them, the parents became even more protective of their offspring. Richard now being the only living heir was particularly sheltered in order to protect him. Unfortunately, this would not be enough.

In the August of 1958, the LeGrange's were enjoying their summer at their castle Sûrrefuge in Ajaccio, France. Young Richard became very ill; not knowing what it was that was ailing the young wizard, they returned to their home; Château Jardiner, in Villemur, Toulouse, France. They had their family Medi-wizard attend the young boy but were still left none the wiser on what was wrong with him. They couldn't be sure that he hadn't had a curse placed upon him or if someone had given him a potion, as a result of these events the family would later dispense with human help in favour of the trusted elf help.

The Medi-wizard continued to test the young child while his condition continued to deteriorate. The family was stricken with grief and fear that they would loose another child. It turned out that he had somehow contracted a strain of Rotanny Fever an old childhood disease that had not been around since the 15th century. Treating it was just as dire as finding out what it was by the time a cure was produced, the boy was close to death. Having been administered it was a matter of waiting, no-one knew that there would be adverse affects that would effect the boy for the rest of his life. Being that they were a powerful family and the boy had already shown a talent for basic wand-less magic, because of his age they had high hopes for him, they just prayed that this illness would not affect his ability.

The years continued to pass and young Richards magical abilities didn't seem to be advancing but his parents still paid no heed to it, believing that he just may have a control of his magic and was not using it. He was like all pureblood children, home schooled by a tutor and although the tutor had pointed out the lack magical usage by the young wizard to his family, they never gave a thought to the sickness that almost took his life a number of years previous until the lack of a letter from Caste Veneficus Academy for Wizards failed to appear, (it is a smaller school but his parents don't want him going to Durmstrang as they don't believe in their ethics) Antoinette became concerned that maybe he had been effected and so he was taken for testing at Regius Crepidoinis of Research in Presencia of Veneficus Morbus (The Royal Foundation of Research into Effects of magical Diseases). After a number of tests it was deemed that young Richard was now a Claudo Vires(Blocked Power) and would be for the rest of his life, they were told "it is like his magic has been bound and there is no way of reversing the effects. Although he will have some emotional problems it shouldn't be so bad since he will have grown up and not known what it was like to be able to use magic before loosing it. When or if he decides to get married, any children he has will not be affected and they will be magical, presuming he marries a pureblood of course".

The family was devastated by the news but instead of send him away from the family and disowning him like so many pureblood families would do in such situations, his parents agreed to keep him at home along with the secret and continue to home school him in hopes that they could improve his situation. Unfortunately by the time he was of age there was still no improvement. The prospect of a good union through betrothal would not happen since any prospective families had reservations about their daughters marrying a wizard that had no magically ability, those that were prepared to do so found Antoinette's resistance; although they would never know why, she remained adamant that her son should still marry someone of fine breeding and unfortunately those on offer where far from such.

So Richard remained at home with his parents with no idea if he would ever get married, he took up reading and studied about muggle life since living as an adult with no magic in the magical world was depressing him. He decided that a career might help stem his boredom and so studied and trained to be a dentist. Pierre his father had reservations at first but then realised that there was little else could he do, his mother accepted that he needed something to do with his life and understood that he felt isolated so she supported his decision.

**1975 – 1981**

Voldemort was rising in power in England; recruiting purebloods from throughout Europe and Great Britain to aid his cause, some recruitment was also forced. Antoinette was worried though because this Voldemort believed in the destruction of anything less than pure and with Richard's inability to perform magic, Voldemort was sure going to destroy him. She discussed with her husband the options they faced in order to save their only son. There was a story amongst purebloods of a family in England that had been cursed and thus lost their powers. After much research they found the story to be true and set about arranging a marriage between their son and the daughter of this Allonby family. It was arranged that Richard would take on the life as a muggle under pseudonym name of Granger, with the Allonby's curse this would of course mean that their would be no magical children produced unless the curse was of course broken. This was considered to maybe, being a good thing for the families' protection though the breaking of the curse would be looked into and researched in the hope that it could be broken if the downfall of Voldemort was successful.

On February 14th 1978 Jane Allonby married Richard Granger and they moved to a moderate home in Kent, on September 19th 1979 Jane gave birth to a baby girl who they named Hermione Jane Granger. Voldemort was still a threat but since they lived as far as possible from the magical community and had no contact with it in any way or form, they remained safe. They kept on living as muggles and opened up their own dentistry business which became rather successful and lived happily unaware of the happenings in the magical world. Almost four years had past when Richards' family heard what happened to Voldemort in July 1981 and they considered making contact and bringing him and his family back to the magical world but Richards father felt that it would not be a advisable since they could not be sure of what exactly had happened to Voldemort and the family was happy where they were. Richards' mother missed her only son and wanted dearly to meet her granddaughter but agreed with her husband. They were keeping an eye on the family through means unknown to Richard so that is how they knew that Richard had a daughter and they were happy. So the Grangers remained muggles for the foreseeable future.

TRANSLATIONS – are done via a site Intertran, so sorry if they are wrong.

(Latin) Caste Veneficus Academy Purely Magical Academy

Rotanny Fever was a childhood disease that actually did exist once upon a time but there are no records of what the symptoms were or how it would affect the child.


	3. Chapter 3 Reflections of childhood

**A/N:** Just a quick thanks to those who have reviewed. I won't usually give thanks here, I'll no doubt just reply to you directly and do thankyous at the end.

**CH 3: Reflections of Childhood**

**Hermione **

A young girl age two levitates one of her favourite toys from the shelf in her bedroom to her cot, her mother when she goes into get her wonders how it got there but thinks nothing of it. As the years continue the young girl has other inexplicable things happen around her. Her mother dares to hope that the families curse has been broken but still remains cautious. The girl continues to be raised in the muggle way since both her parents are without magic.

As she gets older and attends school she is considered a freak by some because of the abnormal things that tend to occur around her and her strange abilities. Those who didn't treat her differently become her life long friends; these are Raine a girl and Phoenix a boy, their parents are considered alternative. She doesn't tell her parents what is happening to her for fear that they will send her away.

In August 1991 she receives a strange letter to somewhere called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first she is scared of what her parents will think, but she decides to show them anyway. Her father is extremely proud; to be invited to one of the most prestigious magical schools in the world is an honour. Her mother is shocked; her family curse had finally been broken and she can't stop sobbing. Hermione is confused by this thinking her mother thinks of her as abnormal and runs to her room crying saying "I'm sorry I'm different". After her mother regains her composure; she and her husband discussed whether or not they should tell Hermione about the family history and secret. Taking into account the pros and cons they decided that they wouldn't worry about telling her, they didn't think it was necessary and that it wouldn't make a difference. They are safe and it is best to stay that way. Richard had not been exposed to the magical community for some thirteen years and although they would be connected to it again through Hermione, he and his wife were happy living the life they were and so refrained from telling Hermione anything. Maybe they could tell her when she was older, she was only 12 at the moment and they didn't think she'd really understand the whole story of both families, they could tell her when she had left school, where she could research more about it herself.

Hermione excelled in the magical world and her parents couldn't be more proud, they did reconsider telling her about the family but on learning that she was friends with Harry Potter and having heard the rumours that Voldemort would one day resurface, Richard decided against it. He had to protect his family the best way possible and if anyone found out that Hermione was related to one of the strongest pureblood families in all of Europe then, if Voldemort did come back she would be in even more danger, she was already at risk being the friend of Harry Potter and he knew that, not that he ever told his daughter what he knew, she never spoke that much of the magical world to them not knowing how much they really knew. When Hermione was in her second year at Hogwarts her mother gave birth to twins; a boy and a girl. They were shocked as thought they would never have any more children.

When Voldemort did resurrect himself in 1994, Richard sought his families protection upon his home, his mother begged him to move his family to the family castle in France but he declined saying he felt it best that they remained for now as unknowns, but wanted wards upon the home to protect them and the twins and Hermione when she was home; although they had no doubts that she could look after herself. She had certainly exceeded their expectations magically speaking.

Hermione's abilities only seemed to enhance as she got older and in the summer before her seven year she was able to practice and perfect both wandless and wordless magic, due to the fact that she had become of age the previous school year. Her father had given her some rather rare books to aid her and she never bothered to question him on where he obtained them from which he was extremely grateful for. He had of course written home to his mother and got them from the family library, originally written in French and the families own personal dialect (this was formed by the ancestors in order to protect certain writings of the family) his mother charmed them so only Hermione could read them in English although her parents did have her learn Latin and French when she was young, but never said why; she enjoyed it so never questioned it. She kept her new abilities to herself, figuring it would be more beneficial were she ever captured by death-eaters, she also kept it from her friends since she didn't want to have to explain herself as she would undoubtedly have to do where Ron was concerned, and Ginny just sometimes couldn't keep her trap shut.

So Hermione was ready to enter her final year, she knew she would undeniably have a few problems with Ron wanting to get back together since he couldn't get it through his thick skull that, it was never going to happen again. He didn't seem to comprehend she wasn't a possession, well she was ready for that and whatever else the year would throw her way, or was she?


	4. Chapter 4 Back to school

**Dain Richards – is mine as is the sorting hats song/whatever you want to call it and all the new students. Some are ancestors from my family tree. See the Disclaimer page 1.**

**CH 4 – A New School Year **

The final year of schooling was finally upon Hogwarts most famous trio. Only time would tell the changes that would take place, the differences they'd go through and the difficulties they would endure. Bonds would be tested; the question was if they would remain. After the loss of the schools most infamous headmaster Albus Dumbledore many were at a loss, he was a role model to many and a surrogate family member to many more. Minerva McGonagall would be taking his place as head mistress; she and Albus had been rather close despite the fact that he had been one of her professors when she attended Hogwarts herself. There would be quite a few changes at Hogwarts this year as those that remained were soon to find out.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts waited for those students that would once again grace it with their presence. Very few were returning and as a result the hall's tables were set up differently, no longer were there four long tables for each house, now stood seven smaller tables; one for each year, the students would be sitting with the other houses as a way to get them to join together and form bonds in the troubled times.

The students shuffled in and stood not sure on where to sit. Headmistress McGonagall stood with a heavy heart saying "student as you can see there are there are now seven separate tables, you will now be required to sit with your fellow class mates according to year, we have mixed the houses as to encourage you to join together and make friends with those you would not consider, you never know what you may discover. First years will be at the table here at the front to my right, the subsequent table behind that on my right are third years, fifth years and seventh years at the back, on my left are second years at the front, then fourth years, sixth years". The students moved to where they were told, looking around at those they would be sharing their meals with and those that returned. They sat down whispering, some cursing like Ron under his breath about have to eat with the other houses "Oh for crying out load Ron give it a rest…" said Hermione "…I think it's a good idea, we're going to need as many as we can get on our side come the war so we might as well be friends with them". Ron grumbled under his breath while Harry just sighed he really did not have the heart for this. There were a small number of first years that were lead into the Hall to be sorted, they stood nervously like so many before them and looked around. Professor McGonagall stood once more "Welcome to Hogwarts for another year lets pray it won't be the last, first the sorting;

The hat sat on its stool like always, while the rest of the hall looked on waiting to see what it would sing about this year, many hoped to Merlin that it would be something good.

_I may be old;_

_I may be tatty;_

_But my spirit is young_

_And not at all silly._

_This may be the last_

_Year we sit here together;_

_So let's make the best_

_Of this bad situation._

_Those sneaky old Slytherins,_

_Are not all that they seem,_

_Though cunning and sly_

_They stick by what they believe._

_Gryffindor courage_

_As proud as they are,_

_Are the ones that will,_

_Defend us one and all._

_Those witty Ravenclaws_

_Are what they appear to be;_

_Diligent and wise_

_They'll solve the riddle to be._

_Hufflepuff loyalty_

_Is unsurpassed by all,_

_They'll abide by the rules,_

_And not let down the side._

_Soon secrets will be revealed,_

_While a Dragon can change_

_And a Lioness stands strong_

_The Raven will decipher_

_And the Beaver remains constant._

_While new bonds are made_

_And discoveries too._

_Let the new dawn of day,_

_Be what makes us strong_

_Enough to rebuild a new._

With that over with there was a whisper through the hall of what it actually meant; only time would tell. Hermione being Hermione pondered it longer than most almost missing out on hearing where the new students would be placed.

"Allonby, Hazel"

"**Well it's been a long time since we've seen one of yours; as always you belong in GRYFFINDOR"**

"Azzurro, Breve"

"**Mmm ahhh RAVENCLAW"**

"Azzurro, Opaco"

"**That's interesting you are exactly the same as your brother, so RAVENCLAW"**

"Bailey, Minnie"

"**Another we've not seen in while! You belong in RAVENCLAW"**

"Borsuk, Tabatha"

"**You could fit in anywhere but I think that your heart is HUFFLEPUFF"**

"Cigfran, Mihangel"

"**ahhh you would do well in HUFFLEPUFF"**

"Gardner, Basil"

"**Another loyal HUFFLEPUFF"**

"Hocking, Scott"

"**Ahh good to see lets try you in GRYFFINDOR"**

"Kwiecie, Rozeta"

"**Mmm you are a hard one but I think you should fair in GRYFFINDOR"**

"Ma, Xiao Long"

"**There's no denying where you belong; SLYTHERIN"**

"Murtagh, Leiah"

"**Well this is different with a name like yours you should be in Slytherin but I think you should be in GRYFFINDOR"**

"Sands, Reece"

"**The loyalty is strong in this one; HUFFLEPUFF"**

"Williamson, Skye"

"**The loyal are many this year, HUFFLEPUFF"**

Each new student was clapped for by their respective houses, it was unusual not to have them sit down with the house and start to get to know everyone, yet it seemed appropriate that they were sitting with the rest of their age. As the last of the students were placed Hermione being her usual observant self-noted, "Did anyone else notice that there was only one Slytherin first year, this year?" looking around at the others at her table. Surprisingly enough there was actually quite a few seventh years remaining or maybe not surprisingly since it was their N.E. this year. Those that returned were as follows; **Gryffindor – all of the seven years, Hufflepuff – Susan Bones, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones, Ernie Macmillan, RAVENCLAW – Michael Corner, Steven Cornfoot, Dain Richards, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Morag MacDougal, SLYTHERIN – Millicent Bulstrode, Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott**

McGonagall continued to make her announcements after the sorting "I would like to welcome you all back once again this year and to the first years welcome to your first year. Let us hope that it won't be the last of Hogwarts and that those of you who still have years ahead of you that you will be able to complete your schooling here. The Forbidden forest is as the name suggests forbidden and for those that are new here ask any of the older students they can assure you that it is not at all safe. Mr Filch has posted a list of forbidden items outside of the hall; there is also one on your noticeboards in each common room so make sure you read it. Our head students this year are Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Dain Richards of Ravenclaw…" There were rounds of applause for both students, even a few of the Slytherins, which surprised those sitting close to them. "…If there are any more announcements, I will make them during the evening meals. That is all for now enjoy your meal" McGonagall sat down as the plates of food appeared, there were gasps heard from the first year's table and a few smiles around the hall as students remembered their first reactions.

Millicent responded to Hermione's question with "yes actually there was only one Slytherin, I feel sorry for her it'll be rather lonely"

"Well, I guess that's another reason to have all the first years sitting together, that way she'll be able to make friends even though they aren't from her house" Hermione responded.

Morag scoffed "yeah right who ever makes friends from other houses? No one does that's because, well just because" she finished.

"Actually I have friends in opposite houses" piped up Dain as he looked at Hermione and smiled, Harry noticing this rose and eyebrow.

"So have I" said Michael, Steven and Susan respectably.

"As do I" whispered Tracy and Millicent just looked at her dumbfounded "really!" she said.

"No-one makes friends with Slytherins" replied Ron while stuffing more food in his mouth, the Slytherins just glared at him and Hermione whacked him in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" asked Ron,

"For being rude," answered Hermione.

Theodore watched Hermione from the corner of his eye and thought _'maybe I could be friends or more with her this year after all there's none of the others to give us grief, although there is still the question of Potter and Weaslely, well I guess I'll see how it goes'_. The talk at the Seventh year table was strained especially with the Slytherins although Hermione did make a bit more of an effort to speak to them than anybody else did. Ron was giving her filthy looks the whole time and Harry just remained silent she knew she would be getting interrogated by them later.

After the dinner was over Headmistress Professor McGonagall stood once more "It is time to retire for this evening, classes start tomorrow so don't stay up too late, remember no –one is to be in the corridors after 2200, prefects escort your first years to your houses and could the Head students come here please? That will be all, sleep well and goodnight." With that said the students started moving out of the hall, prefects calling out to first years. Dain stood waiting for Hermione; "well I'll see you two tomorrow at breakfast" said Hermione, "what? Aren't you coming back to the common room? Where are you going?" questioned Ron. "Didn't I tell you? Dain and I will be sharing a dorm this year, I'm not sure why the change but I'm not complaining" replied Hermione with a smile, she walked over to Dain who was also smiling, Ron scowled at Dain he didn't like the idea one bit, Harry looked like he was ready to explode. 'Really…' Hermione thought '…it's no wonder I have so many troubles keeping boyfriends with those two, they're becoming more of a problem every year.' Dain and Hermione went to meet Professor McGonagall while everyone else headed to their dorms.

**HEADS**

McGonagall lead Hermione and Dain to the heads quarters, which was in one of the towers, they arrived at a large painting that started a foot off the floor and was the size of a door it was of a common room with students relaxing and mingling. "Here are your quarters; to enter all you need to do is say 'uno casa unito anima' and wait for the students to disappear before stepping into the painting. Do not give out the password to anyone without prior permission from myself and you will need to change it every other month" McGonagall said and then lead them through the painting and into the common room. She proceeded to tell them what was required of them as far as their duties were concerned and handed them both a parchment listing everything in detail. The she asked them to both sit as she had something rather important to talk to them about, both heads looked at each other and Dain shrugged his shoulders before they complied. "Now you both must be wondering as to why we have given the head students their own dormitory this year?" Hermione and Dain just nodded "well…" began Professor McGonagall taking a deep breath "…Miss Granger, Mr Richards you will have someone else living here with you, it is imperative that you tell no-one of this students presence here, it is for his safety. I cannot stress enough how important that is. As a result both of your schedules will change; more so your's Miss Granger, I'm afraid you and he will be sharing all but one class it appears. Mr Richards as you have a few of the same classes the three of you will take those classes together, I'll get Mr Potter to take the class that neither of you have with said student. I'm afraid there is no other way around this…" McGonagall raised her hand before Hermione could ask a question and continued, "…I'm sorry Miss Granger I realise you don't get along with him but he wants our help and we will give it to him, it is what Professor Dumbledore would have done. Your classes will be at different times to your classmates and in some cases in the evenings. Please remember not to mention this to anyone, especially Mr Weasley Miss Granger, not at this time anyhow. Mr Richards I'm afraid you will also need to share your room with him as an extra safety precaution; I do realize it is unfair but I hope you understand, besides if it wasn't for him you would be in your house dormitories. If the are no questions I will bid you good night for now." The professor glanced at her two heads before rising from her seat. "Who is this student professor you haven't told us?" Hermione questioned. "Ah, it is Mr Malfoy Miss Granger; and I will return with him here after curfew to ensure that there are no students about. I will see you two later." And with that, she left briskly. Hermione just watched as she left through their portrait, going pale she sat back down on the couch and looked at Dain, he walked over and sitting beside her pulled her into a hug. "You'll be alright you always are and I'll be here for you," he said to her quietly.

"I thought I was finally rid of the insolent ferret and his insults, now I'm going to have to live with him?" she responded dejectedly.

"Hey you don't know what he'll be like if he wants protection from you know who then maybe he'll be nice to you"

"Well I won't hold my breath…" she said with a sigh "…I'm going to check out this place what do you say" Dain nodded and they got up to have a good look at their new surroundings for the next year.

The common room before them was circular due to the fact that it was in a tower. Hermione and Dain were in awe of the site around them the room was the colours from the four houses, the floor was covered in a plush Burgundy carpet, the walls were a deep green wood panelling. In front of the stone fireplace stood an ancient looking wooden coffee table with a Ravenclaw blue couch opposite and two Ravenclaw blue armchairs that looked like they would swallow you when you sat in them. On both the couch and the armchairs were Hufflepuff yellow cushions, there was also four floor cushions in the four house colours with the house crests on them. The wall on the far side was bewitched to reflect the outside view just as if the whole wall was made of glass. The bathroom was on the same floor to the immediate left as one came through the portrait. It had white tiles on the floor and walls except that a few of the wall tiles also had the various house crests on them, there were two vanities, a large shower and the toilet of course, but the most breathtaking part was the bathtub, the different fragrant taps were positioned in the middle so that when turned on they filled the tub like a fountain, the tub itself looked to be the same size as that of the prefects baths. Next to this, there were spiral stairs going up and to the right of the stairs but still on the left of the room was a kitchenette. Not set up as to make their own meals but they could make snacks and call for a house elf to bring food to them. They also had a cooler to keep drinks in and the facilities to make tea and coffee. The stairs going up lead to a mezzanine level where there were study desks and a comprehensive library that had both school texts and literature for them to read. Instead of the bewitched window, it had windows with seats for those who chose to sit there. This room was in the heads house colours with blue carpet and burgundy trimmings in the likes of cushions and chair coverings. The walls were left in the bare stone of the castles tower and the desks, chairs and bookshelves were aged oak. Continuing up the stairs you arrived at the head girls' room, which remained white with simple dressings, the idea being that with the use of a spell it could be changed to your hearts desire. To access the head boys room you needed to head down the spiral stairs that were to the left of the fireplace on the right side of the common room. This room was the same as the head girls so that it too could also be changed.

Having looked around Hermione and Dain went their separate ways to settle into their new rooms. Hermione couldn't wait to try the spell to convert her room to her liking dashing up the stairs she bounded excitedly into her room grabbing the spell and read over the instructions on how to use it. She then read over the spell before deciding on what she wanted her room to look like and then recited the spell. She'd been practicing wandless magic over the summer since she had turned 17 the year before, so she performed the spell without her wand.

_Capio is vestis canvas _

_quod per meus mens oculus _

_EGO verto is in _

_meus pectus pectoris verus votum._

Hermione watched in awe as her room transformed into exactly what she imagined it would look like, the best part being that being magical it also moved the way she wanted, she was pleased with herself for successfully performing the spell wandlessly. There was a look-a-like white paling fence around the rooms' walls that stopped waist height; above this was a continuing mural of grass that lead to a beach that then continued into the ocean. On the ocean, there were boats that sailed around the other walls that contained only ocean; the ceiling resembled that of a blue sky with a few fluffy white clouds and the sun. It was a very relaxing scene. The floor remained wooden but had a sandy coloured plush pile rug covering much of the floor. The furniture had a white wash but weathered effect as if it had been exposed the elements. The queen size beds coverings were a sky blue and white; the sheets were blue, the duvet was white with blue trimmings, the four pillows that rested on her bed were blue with white and white with blue, there was of course a dresser and wardrobe as well. The room didn't have a desk or even much of a bookshelf since there was a study to retreat to, though the bookshelf it did have was shaped like a dinghy sat on its end. There was however a small couch to relax on in an ocean blue colour with a sandy throw. The sounds of the beach and sea could be heard as an added effect to the serenity of it all. All in all Hermione was rather pleased with her room; she unpacked her belongings before heading down for a shower and changing into her nightclothes.

Down in the head boys room the appearance of the room was something unexpected for a pureblooded wizard. Dain had to use his wand to transform his room and it turned into various hues of blue, aqua, green and white. Like the head girls room the furniture had a weathered look to it only in an aqua colour. The walls looked like they had waves on them in the various tones, it also have a few surf pictures on it. The beds also had the appearance of water with its blue, green and white bedding (remember he has to share with Malfoy). Shelves in the room were that of surfboards cut in half, on these he had a few photos of himself surfing. This room didn't have a desk either but did have the couch in a mix of the four colours of the room. The slightest sound of waves crashing could also be heard. Once Dain had unpacked he headed up to the bathroom to take a shower and change for the night, he arrived at the bathroom just as Hermione was emerging "darn you mean I missed out on joining you" he said with a slight smile and a wink "maybe tomorrow if you're lucky" she teased him back. 'I wish, I miss those showers' he thought. Hermione headed back to her room to put her things away before heading back to the common room. Dain met her not long after and they talked until Professor McGonagall arrived with their extra occupant.

Malfoy followed Professor McGonagall into the room with less than his normal arrogance. Hermione stiffened immediately as her guard went up, Dain remain neutral as they entered. "Ok Mr Malfoy remember what I said to you, I will not tolerate any trouble on your behalf. Miss Granger, Mr Richards, Mr Malfoy goodnight, I will see you tomorrow" Professor McGonagall then swept back out the door. The three students remained standing and just looked at each other, before Hermione said "I'm off to bed Dain, I'll see you in the morning" nodding his head he said "night". He then turn to look at Malfoy and said "well I'll show you were you're sleeping then" and headed off down the stairs with Malfoy following not uttering a word.

**TRANSLATIONS** – are done via a site Intertran, so sorry if they are wrong. Actually, Ī know the Chinese ones are right because Ī lived in China at the time of writing.

(Chinese) Xiao - Little; Long - Dragon

(Polish) Kwiecie - Blossom; Rozeta - Rose; Borsuk - Badger

(Italian) Azzurro - Blue; Breve - Little; Opaco - Matthew

(Welsh) Cigfran ? ; Mihangel - Micheal


	5. Chapter 5 Hate is Such an Ugly Word

**/N: **Finally I have the net back. I live in China at the moment and we lost the internet for like four days, I tell you it was the longest four days ever not being able to update or read any fics.

Enjoy!

CH 5: Hate is Such an Ugly Word

The first few months had passed relatively fast for the occupants of the heads 'house' if you will. They'd settled into a routine albeit for Hermione and Dain not without questions from their friends and classmates. Ron wouldn't let up on Hermione as to why she couldn't just continue her classes with Harry and him. He'd let up on Harry as soon as Harry told him he was having private lessons for the same thing as last time. Although Ron wanted to know more he never questioned it after he was told from Harry that he really wasn't allowed to talk about it. Hermione had told him that because she was a head and because of her responsibilities, she and the head boy had their own timetable but Ron being Ron had to whine and carry on, he was like a dog with a bone and just wouldn't let it go. Really, he was so dense sometimes and the way he would go on and on about some things really did irritate her, he really could be annoying, she really wondered what she had seen in him when she'd had that crush on him. They finally started to go out with each other at the end of last year after Dumbledore's death, but after a couple of months she broke it off, he really just got too much to handle. Hermione being the independent woman she is and being asked what her every move is, what she is doing etc was driving her nuts, she'd never realised just how clingy the boy was and decided to revert back to just being friends saying that it just didn't feel right, that he was more like a brother after so long. Thinking about it now it was the truth, even if it wasn't entirely the truth then.

So here Hermione was in the dining hall for breakfast and once again her temper was on the verge of exploding, he never really could read her. She was tuning out most of what he was saying only getting the occasional snippets "…just not fair, I mean I have no–one to sit with and…" '_Yeah right, more like no-one to copy from_' Hermione thought angrily, "Ron" she interrupted him "…let it go you have Harry in your classes, you just want me there to take the damn notes so you can copy from me" she replied scathingly. Ron looked taken aback for a moment but then continued, "Well you're never around either, I never see you, what about us?" he said before realising what he'd just said. Hermione stood up anger in her eyes, he really was becoming too much. "There is no us and there never will be Ron...," she yelled at him, "your going out with the head boy aren't you that's what you're hiding isn't it?" Ron retorted furiously "I'm not hiding anything Ron, I'm not dating Dain either. I'm around when I can be, the world doesn't revolve around you and if you keep this up then you'll see even less of me because quite frankly I've had enough" she retorted before storming off to the astounded stares of students and professors alike. Ron looked at Harry "what did I do? There's obviously something wrong with her, maybe it's that time of the month" he sniggered. Harry looked at him and shook his head "you really have no idea do you Ron?" he asked, "every time you've seen her you've been on about the same thing, I mean we've been doing this for how long? Two months or so now, you just need to accept it." implored Harry. "Come on we've got History of Magic" they both got up leaving the hall.

When Hermione stormed from the dinning hall, she wasn't sure were she was going to head to, all she knew was that she needed to cool down. The library would normally be her refuge but she felt that it would just make her feel constrained, she needed air so she headed to the lake, walking out through the great oak doors she was hit by a brisk wind, heading down to the lake it wouldn't take long for her to cool down, temporarily at least. She wouldn't go as far as to say she hated Ron but she hated what he was like, she's an independent person for merlins sake, NOT a possession which Ron seems to consistently forget. 'He's so jealous of any other guy Ī spend time with; well it's obviously he's still in love me, so what am Ī going to do about him' she cogitated. Shaking her head she stopped and sat by the lake to reflect on the year so far.

Dain's housemates and friends only asked once about the reason for not attending classes and accepted it without question. The only real problem he had was Ron Weasley who was now confronting him while he was attempting to return to the heads House. Everyone in the Great Hall had seen the explosion between the head girl and her friend during breakfast and he was going back to their house to see if she was all right. Ron however had stopped him wanting to know about him going out with the head girl. Ron had been livid when he accused him, but livid wouldn't cover it when Dain had said "_I used to go out with her last year actually, but now we're just friends, you can't dictate who she dates Weasley, she's not yours to own_." Dain went to turn away from Ron before turning back "_Oh and 15 points from Gryffindor for your attitude towards the head boy, I suggest you go back to your house and think things over Weasley, you could loose Hermione as a friend if you're not careful_" he warned and turned going to the heads house.

Back in the heads lounge Dain called out to Hermione even knocking on her door only to get no reply. He wondered if maybe she went to the library but knew when she was this livid she would find the library claustrophobic so she'd probably headed elsewhere he'd just have to wait for her return. Dain sat down pondering Hermione and what had just happened when Draco came into the lounge from their dorm room "_she's not here thank Merlin_" he said with distain sitting down on the couch.

"_Why do you hate her so much Malfoy, for that matter why do you hate all three, make that four of them_" asked Dain,

"_Four of them_?" Malfoy questioned,

"_Yes, four of them; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny_" answered Dain.

Malfoy sat and appeared to think before answering arrogantly "_well you're a pureblood you should know_"

Dain just shook his head looking sadly at Malfoy and said "_true I am a pureblood, but I have never believed or understood this pureblood nonsense that pretty much all you Slytherins go on with, I mean do you really believe that you are better just because you are a pureblood_?"

Malfoy say there and just shrugged his shoulders

Dain continued"…._besides the blood thing what makes them so different? The Weasleys are purebloods the same as you and I, they are not well off like many but then there also just as many pureblood families that aren't_" Dain sighed going on "…._there are plenty of other witches and wizards around this school that are the same as the trio as far as stature, being half bloods or muggleborn's but you only seem to harass those four, so why is it? You really need to think about it_"

Malfoy sat there with a scowl on his face, contemplating on how to respond to this '_Dain did have a point about him only harassing the four of them_' he thought before responding "_where should I start? The Weasel laughed at my name the first day of school, he's poor, wears tatty clothes and walks around the school with the other two like he's better than everyone else, the she Weasel well she's related to the other so why not _"

"..._and you never did walk around like you were better_? Interjected Daine

"_No, I didn't_!" sounded an indignant Malfoy

"_If that's what you believe, you may not be able to do it this year but you most certainly have been doing that for the past six years, as for your reasons for hating Ron and his sister Ginny they really aren't just a viable, just because his family doesn't have as much money as yours does to buy him expensive clothes, he is rich in other ways_"

Malfoy scoffed at such a ludicrous idea "_Oh yeh, how_?"

Dain smiled and responded with a slight laugh in his voice "_He's rich in what his large family has to offer; they're loving, affectionate, supportive, understanding, caring, it's a family of warmth, they're accepting of people whoever they are, there's so much to that family that even I can say I'm jealous of_" Dain paused "_as for the laughing at your name well we were all only eleven then, and since when did a laugh become something worth hating someone over_?"

Malfoy snorted at this. "Yeah right rich my arse"

"_You're still thinking in monetary and materialistic that's not what I'm talking about, wealth can be viewed in love, companionship and support and so much more and those that have it are much richer for it because they're supporting and forgiving._"

"_What about the fact that they're blood traitors then_?" Malfoy replied.

"_What you figure that because they don't just stick to purebloods they're blood traitors? Think about it Malfoy how many purebloods are related, if you have a good look at your family tree you'll probably find that you're related to one family or another, how many of those end up marrying? Don't you find it just a little disturbing that you could end up married to someone you're related to, because Ī know Ī do? While my family may prefer me to marry another pureblood if a suitable match that is not related can't be found then next they'd prefer a half blood then a muggle born, of course if Ī was to say that Ī had chosen a muggle born they would not disown me_" Dain finished. "_So that's the Weasleys what about Potter and Hermione then_?"

"_Potter thinks he's everything, he refused to be friends when Ī offered it to him and…_."

"_That was when we were like what eleven again? That was so long ago_."

"_He thinks he's better than everyone as well and what about his need to always have all the attention? He's always broken rules and Dumbledore let him get away with it, just because he's the 'boy who lived!' who cares_?"

"_Sounds to me more like jealousy there Malfoy, Harry really isn't that bad if you get to know him, Ī don't think he's always trying to get attention or that he thinks he's better than everyone else. As for him breaking rules and getting away with it, well you've done your fare share of that too so Ī wouldn't be complain if Ī was you_." Dain once again replied.

"_It's not jealousy_," Malfoy grumbled 'then maybe he might be a little right there' he thought to himself 'not that I'll admit it to anyone'.

"_Ok so that's two people or say three that really you have no real excuse for hating I mean look if you're going to side with the light you might as well face facts, so that leaves us with dear Hermione_" Dain said smiling.

Draco furrowed his brow "_what's there to say, oooh too much_..." he replied sarcastically "…_where should I star; she's a know it all; a suck up; a goody two shoes; she thinks she's the best because she's friends with Potter; she's churlish and obnoxious; anything else hmm let me see, oh yeah she's a mudblood, that enough reason for you_?" Draco asked now raising his eyebrows as if to ask lets see how you answer those reasons.

Dain looked at him and laughed, "_You're kidding me right Malfoy, and once again you've shown your ignorance. Yes, Hermione is smart there is nothing wrong with that, some guys like to date someone with brains as opposed to sawdust. She isn't a suck up as you so kindly put it, the professors like her because she shows an interest, she's not the only one who they treat like that, there is also quite a few of us Ravenclaws as well and it's not as if you haven't done your far share of sucking up to a particular professor now is it? Goody two shoes you say, well you really don't know her at all_," Dain said with a grin on his face "_let's just say she's good but not in the way many people think_"

Draco looked at Dain with astonishment he really didn't know what to say to that.

"_As for being Potters best friend it doesn't make a difference to her. How would you even know if she's ill-bred or not like I've already said you don't know her at all and she is far from offensive and she is liked by many, more than she realises to if you get my drift. Finally, you've come back to the blood thing again and like I said before about the Weasleys purebloods are going to have to move outside of their blood blindness unless you all want to be inbreeds, Merlin knows the sort of problems you'll have then. It's better to have someone magical than have someone not. I know my parents wouldn't approve of a muggle if they had no magic. Once again, you've not given me one good reason to hate her or any of them. You sound once again more jealous of her because deep down you know she's better than you._"

Annoyed by this Malfoy started to answer, "_Well my father…"_

Shaking his head Dain said, "_You have your own brain don't you? You can think for your self can't you? I mean if the things that happened at the end of last year with Dumbledore hadn't happened, then you and I both know it would be you sitting here as head boy and not me_"

Malfoy looked slightly smug at this last statement then sadly nodded his head.

"_Ī know you're not stupid Malfoy and you really can't expect to blame what you did on your father, after all when it comes down to it, you are the one who still needs to make the choices for yourself_"

"_Ok, I agree with you there_" Malfoy replied "_but I also felt as though Ī had no choice, I know my father and I know the consequences of disobedience, I'm not saying that is an excuse, I guess I could have told someone and got help but then I really didn't know that, that wasn't how all families were! Ī mean all the pureblood families I've been in contact with growing up were all the same Death-Eaters, they treated their families how my father treated his_"

"_Okay Ī guess Ī can understand where you're coming from Malfoy but really you should think about what we've talked about. Don't close yourself off to changes you might just miss out on something good as a result_"

Hermione walked in through the portrait at that moment thus the boys ceased their conversation. Hermione had now cooled down somewhat but still decided to avoid Ron at all costs. She came in and plonked herself on one of the armchairs looking distracted, so Dain decided to see if she wanted to talk. "_Hermione how are you_?"

She looked at him as if to ask why.

"Ī _was in the Great Hall at breakfast when you had your little encounter with Ron_"

"_Oh_" was all she said.

"_Yeah, he confronted me when Ī was on my way back up here and had a go about me dating you…_" Dain said pausing, he wasn't sure if now was a good time to let her know that Ron now knows that they dated.

"_He what! that bloody arse, Ī won't say Ī hate him but if he doesn't lay off Ī just may end up that way, well maybe not but Ī hate the way he carries on_" she continued angrily.

"_That's not all_…" Dain continued "… _Ī kind of told him we dated last year_" he waited for her to explode at him.

"_Really what was his reaction to that_?" she giggled.

Dain surprised at her reaction "_I'm not too sure, he looked pretty shocked but Ī didn't give him a chance to rebut, Ī just left_" he said shrugging.

Laughing Hermione got up and walked over to Dain, sitting next to him she gave him a hug "_Well Ī guess I'll be avoiding him a bit more then won't Ī, the companies better here anyway_" she said winking at him.

Draco just watched the whole scene that had unfolded before him awe, he wondered what had happened down in the Great Hall, he really did miss being part of the school sometimes; he missed out on all the gossip and fights that took place. Not that he was a gossip or listened to it, well maybe sometimes he did but don't tell anybody. It was fun to see the fights though, he was rather lacking in that sort of entertainment here.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6 Muggle Studies

**A/N:** _I'm giving and marking exams at the moment so the next few chapter might take a little longer to get out than I hoped. I usually write while on busses etc so I have a bit written it's just getting it all typed out. LOL_

**CH 6: Muggle Studies **

Draco had never really struggled with a class before as he was doing so with this one and it frustrated him beyond belief. While some aspects of it like literature were easy, other aspects of the muggle life were not and that was what he was endeavouring to catch up on in his Muggle Studies class.

He was required by order of professor McGonagall that it was in his best interests to take the course if he wanted to change sides as it were and join 'The Order of the Phoenix', at first he hadn't really been pleased with the idea, for a start as far as he knew all those who took the class had something/some link or connection to muggles and or the muggle world, he had nothing that he knew of anyway, knew nothing except that of which his father told him like how dirty they were, they were diseased, unworthy of magic and the list went on some of this he now knew to be entirely untrue but still. He didn't know anyone that did have relations with the muggle world, well actually he did he just wasn't friends or even on speaking terms with any of them. The truth was he was probably civil at least some what to some of them but the main one he was going to be in close quarters with so to speak was the one he had been ridiculing for the past six years, what made things worse was since he wouldn't be attending classes he was paired up with said person the only one he persecuted the most in the entire school; Oh life's irony he guessed it was karma, but then again she certainly seemed to give as good as she got, after all she'd punched him back in third year, the point was she hated him and him her and that was who he had to work alongside to complete this class amongst others.

They'd been back at school a few months now, while he was able to catch up the literature component easy enough it was about poets, playwrights and other writers etc Granger had been rather helpful of course after all she wasn't called the know-it-all bookworm for nothing though he was starting to get the feeling calling her that was a bit harsh, just because she actually took notes, was able to retain any information in her head unlike so many others and took her studies seriously, she wasn't the only one who did. In fact besides himself he didn't really know anyone else besides her that seemed to be able to remember everything that they were told, seen or read and he thought that it was a good thing about himself, he guessed it just irked him so badly because of what his father had been drumming into him over and over throughout the years and everything he'd said about muggle-borns she seemed to prove the opposite in the most extreme way. She was certainly an interesting specimen of muggle-born, that was for sure and she confused him greatly, but he still didn't like her. He found much of the muggle literature quite good actually. There was a fair bit he had to catch up on as well as keep on top of this years studies, at least with the Christmas holidays just around the corner he'd be able to do some more catching up at least staying had it's advantages, he'd be staying out of trouble for a start and with no-one hopefully around he'd be able to get outside. He still had to get through education, medical aspects and life styles from the previous year which he figured would all be pretty easy, well maybe not easy thinking about it now but easier than his current topic of study they were covering law and he had no idea there were so many facets that they covered. Muggles sure had a lot of rules to live by and oddly many were similar to those in the wizarding world, unfortunately he was struggling a bit with this discrimination thing, they didn't have that in the magical community as far as he could see and that is how he came to where he currently was arguing or debating if you will with Granger over the issue.

"_Granger, I'm telling you we don't have discrimination problems in the wizarding world_" Malfoy said sounding rather incensed.

"_Malfoy…how can you say that? What have you learnt of discrimination so far? Think real hard about it_!" Hermione replied gruffly and saying the last bit sarcastically.

"_Well_…." He said thinking about it "_discrimination is the prejudices one has against another over race, religion, gender and ability. Not liking someone for who they are or their beliefs basically_" he said shrugging.

'_And they tease me because I sometimes sound like a dictionary; I'm not the only one'_

Hermione thought bitterly before replying "_and you don't see that here in the wizarding world_?" she asked incredulously "_the Pattil twins, Zabini, Dean Thomas people like them in the muggle world would be discriminated against because of their skin colour and or their race- where they come from, Harry would get teased for wearing glasses_…" she held up a hand to stop him talking "_many females are treated as either being worthless all together or as not being able to do things as well as their male counterparts even when they have proven otherwise, just being different in your interests or abilities can mean you are treated differently, for years you yourself have treated me as though I'm worthless, below you, not as good as you and that's exactly the same as many men and women are treated in the muggle world_…" she was almost crying now, her face was flushed and she had a tinge of anger in her rising voice. Draco just frowned while she continued to vent "…_you told me I didn't belong in this world, but do you really believe that people like me are accepted in the muggle world? Being magical has those that are like me persecuted because of what we can do, Harry was punished by his uncle every time he performed accidental magic as a child, did you ever think that maybe we'd be better accepted here, we're normal in the magical world, in the muggle world we're freaks to be isolated because you're different_" her eyes danced with passion trying to get him to understand though she was so close to tears.

"_I_…" he wasn't sure what to say but before he could continue she interrupted saying,

"_It's attitudes like yours that have people like me working so hard to try and prove ourselves, that we do belong, we're so far behind when we start in the wizarding world, I had to catch up 12yrs worth_"

He looked at her "_12yrs_?" he asked

"_Yes_" she replied "_because when you start you are to be 11yrs of age and since my birthday is September then I didn't turn 11 till after the school year started so I had to start a year later with the rest of you which meant that I was a year older_" she explained.

"_So your birthday is_?" he asked her not really sure why.

"_September 19th_" she answered before realizing it.

They sat there in silence; Hermione looked at Draco before getting up to get a drink. Draco sat there going over what she just said, he'd never really thought about it but discrimination was rampant in the wizarding world especially with witches and wizards like Voldemort around. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like to be punished for using magic nor could he imagine what it would be like to be isolated and treated differently because you were magic, he guessed it would be pretty lonely. He was now feeling a bit bad but how to fix that he wasn't sure, he'd never really apologised to anyone before but he figured there's always a first time for everything and if he was to turn his life around well he might as well start with the lioness herself, she'd be easier to win over than her friends any way, so he got up going to the kitchenette and hesitantly said "_umm…Hermione_…"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow "_yes_?"

"_Ahhh_… _I just want to say I'm sorry, I thought about what you said and it's not something that ever occurred to me_"

"_What's that Malfoy_…?" she asked bitingly "…that _you'd be seen just as different if not more so, being magical in a non magical environment_" she looked at him in the eyes before he looked away to see if he was sincere, he seemed it though she'd play it by ear, "…_and what's with you calling me Hermione? Only my friends call me Hermione so you can stick with calling me Granger_!" she stated scathingly before walking off to her room.

She never saw the flash of hurt that crossed his eyes. He felt a pang of something before uttering to himself "_ouch that hurt_" as she left the room. He heard her call if you need anymore help I'll be in my room. He returned to the common room to write his essay.

He never realised until doing this subject just how much the muggle and magical worlds actually did have in common, it was scary, exciting and confusing, and everything he had believed in was being proved wrong, it was disintegrating before his very eyes, he felt like he was drowning, there was a muggle saying what was it he thought '_something about building bridges and mending fences or something along those lines_' well that's what he'll have to do starting with Hermione. He wasn't sure why it hurt so much being told he wasn't a friend but he was determined to fix that.

After spoking to Hermione (that's what he'd call her to himself anyway) the writing of the essay became that much easier along with all the muggle studies reference books that had been included in the heads personal library, he figured that was all McGonagall's doing along with the Order. Still if it meant he could pass the subject he wasn't going to complain at that moment he had an epiphany. He wasn't going to complain. WOW! That **was** new for him maybe this changing thing wouldn't be so hard after all.

Having finished his essay he decided to get started on lifestyles at least he was able to do this catch up in any order he so desired and figured it'd be an easy enough to write about as well and being Friday he didn't have much else on he'd just started reading the chapter 'The Muggle Way' when he read the words that had his stomach dropping and him paling even further if at all possible "…for this chapter and in order for you to have a proper understanding you will be expected to experience a weekend without magic to aid you and therefore will live as a muggle in an environment deemed suitable by your professor for the duration of the assignment". It was then that there was a knock at the portrait, he quickly got up knocking on Hermione's door to let her know while he hid, she opened the entrance only to let in their muggle studies professor; Professor Midge.

"_Mr Malfoy_" said the professor "_I've decided that this weekend you can conduct your 'Muggle life' assignment, Miss Granger here can show you how things work_", he explained further having noticed Draco's furrowed brow "_you will be required to cook; clean and use other devices as you would living in your own apartment if you were a muggle. I will come over for dinner on Sunday night to inspect the 'House', have dinner which of course you will be cooking and give you your assessment. You will also be required to write a 4ft paper on the experience. The House Elves will not be attending to the heads house from now until Monday morning though they will stock the kitchenette with the required supplies that you will need. Now you won't get the whole experience that those in class obtained last year, but it will do for now. There will be a chance for you to experience other aspects of this later next term_" with that said the professor got up to leave, "_Oh I almost forgot;_

_From magic to muggle let this one understand, _

_Remove his magic the best you can. _

_For two nights and two days _

_Let this wizard live the muggle way" _

Said the professor while pointing his wand at Draco. Draco felt a cold wave wash over him shocking him into the realization that the professor was about to walk out, he hurriedly grabbed his finished essay to hand to him before he disappeared out the port hole.

Turning around he found Hermione standing there with a gleam upon her features, he was starting to think that as much as she had Gryffindor qualities she also seemed to possess quite a few Slytherin traits as well, watching her he thought 'our kids would probably end up in Ravenclaw though with both our smarts, WOW! Where did that thought come from, very bad thought; get out you evil thought putterer' (_A/N: I know it's not a word but work with me here_) quirking an eyebrow he asked her "_what_" shaking her head "_this is going to be so funny to see Malfoy_", she then turned towards the kitchenette curling her finger in a come hither follow me action to which he complied.

Learning his way around a kitchen was not something he'd ever thought he'd be doing, but then if someone had told him a year ago he'd be doing muggle studies, changing sides, going against everything he'd been raised to believe and everything his father stood for he would have laughed before hexing them. Yet here he was with Hermione introducing him to the kitchen. The Kitchen had been set up only for the weekend for this assignment so really he had to learn fast.

"_Ok this is called an oven and a stove, the stove is the top part you can cook on, once it's turned on these plates_…" she said pointing "…_can get extremely hot depending on the temperature they are set to and believe me they will burn you badly, the food is put into a pot or something else to cook it, I'll show you when you need it. The oven is down here and you cook in it by putting whatever it is you are cooking on one of these shelves and then closing the door. Remember to turn it on first through, it's probably best we go through things as you find you need to use them so for now read these cookbooks because you're cooking starting tonight_" Leaving him to it Hermione made herself a cup of tea using a kettle this time and proceeded to the lounge to curl up with a good book, Draco just watched her curiously while she made the tea, boy was he in for a long weekend.

Draco followed soon there after getting himself comfortable before going through the books 'Breakfast made easy', Lunch you can munch' and Dinners without dying'. He decided to start with 'Dinners without dying' since dinner was his first task; he really wondered how he was going to make it through the weekend. The book was obviously made for magical folk since it went into detail about how to use each utensil and each device being his usual arrogant cocky self he figured it would be easy, so he flipped past the 'everything easy' section to the 'somewhere in the middle' and decided on something there. Wondering who he was supposed to be feeding that night he asked "_Granger_?"

"_Mmmm_"

"_Who am I feeding tonight? You and the head boy, anyone else_?"

"_No actually, it's just you and me tonight; we don't want to send anyone to the hospital wing_" Hermione answered sarcastically with a grin and returned to her book.

Ignoring the girls' remark Draco decided on making Chicken Dijon and got to work. The task at hand became frighteningly harder than expected all too soon he couldn't understand what was meant by 'combine bouillon granules' there was no mention of those anywhere else and what the hell was a 'skillet' did he even have one? He was starting to get stressed, but being who he was he wasn't going to let it beat him or ask for help so he soldiered on. An hour later Hermione heard yelling coming from the kitchen and the distinct smell of something burnt could also be smelt but what it was, was anyone's guess. Hermione got up going into the kitchen to find a rather disgruntled and flustered looking Draco standing in a rather messy kitchen, trying not to laugh she asked "_what were you trying to make_?"

"_Chicken Dijon_" was the rather pitiful reply. "I_ give up Herm...I mean Granger, I can't do this_" he pouted.

She ignored his slip of the tongue, what else could she do with the rather pathetic looking guy in front of her.

"_Oh dear, well lets see how it tastes then will we_?" she gave him a small smile and told him to serve it up.

He couldn't believe she was going to risk eating it, but then neither could she. After taking only a bite they decided against eating any more and Hermione offered to whip them up something quickly, Draco would of course need to clean up the mess. Twenty minutes later they sat down to eat spaghetti with a rich tomato sauce to which Hermione had added red wine like she usually did at home and fresh herbs, she also served up some garlic bread, Draco watched the whole process closely while Hermione explained what she was doing, what she was using and why, he was determined not to ruin the next meal.

The weekend had it's ups and downs, with a lot of downs for Draco, there'd been a few burning incidents, he found he really hated cleaning and actually sympathized with the house elves but only slightly, how could they enjoy that? He could see where Hermione was coming from saying 'how do you know they like it?' maybe some of them didn't and he really couldn't blame them. He and Hermione even managed to have a few laughs over the course of the weekend, more so her though laughing at him, at first he'd been really pissed off at her laughing at him but eventually he saw the funny side too and they were both in hysterics. He was starting to realise that she really wasn't such a bad person after all, she was funny when she wanted to be, was a good conversationalist which was something rare for him, he was really enjoying her company and was determined to become friends with her. Sunday night eventually rolled around with the appearance of Professor Midge and Professor McGonagall. Draco was surprised at her appearance but successfully cooked dinner and handed in his essay before the professor's departure. Well another unit down, how many more to go? He couldn't remember; he cleaned up the kitchen before making a pot of tea and taking into the lounge room where Hermione was sitting reading a book. Looking up as he entered she asked him "so _have your views on muggles changed any yet? Or are we still dirt to you_?" she asked sounding harsher than she meant to.

"_Actually they are changing_…" _'_More than you think Hermione' he thought without really realising it, "…_doing everything without magic is harder, I guess it makes us look a little lazy_" he replied with a shrug of his shoulders before sipping his tea and watching her at the same time. They chatted amicably for a bit longer before they both retired to their beds for the night, for tomorrow was the beginning of another school week.

**A/N:** Well that's another one down. Almost halfway through.


	7. Ch 7 I'm Dreaming of a Hogwarts Chrissy

**A/N:**Okay this was actually a harder chapter to write, I guess because I'm not in Christmas mode yet, if I was writing it closer to Christmas it would no doubt be easier but oh well them's the breaks. Hope it's not as terrible as I fear it is.

**Disclaimers:** See CH 1 for the Potter one, I also don't own A Christmas Carol Charles Dickens does.

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long to get this out to you. I'm teaching for the summer so my days are pretty full on. I had more time on my hands while teaching in China.

**Ch 7: I'm Dreaming of a Hogwarts Christmas**

Autumn turned into winter as the first of the seasons snow fell. Draco was warmed by the heads common room fire and his changing attitude towards one Hermione Granger. Draco had also recently found out that his mother had a sister who'd married a muggle Ted Tonks, therefore giving him a half-blood cousin, who he'd met the previous weekend when she came to tell him that his mother and sister were safe and also under the protection of the order. They were staying with her mother, his aunt for the time being. Surprised would not suffice to describe how he had felt at the time, he had a muggle in the family! Well that was a well kept secret if ever there was one, he knew that members of family had been banished from the family but he didn't know he had any especially living. Currently he was the happiest he could ever remember feeling, things could only get better.

He was getting along well with Dain now after their talk a couple of months back, he'd had along hard think and observed those he was around as few as there were. He was now more civil to both Granger and Potter, he had been getting along with Hermione on and off, he got along well with her when he had his muggle studies weekend assignment but then after that things went backwards a bit but that was partly his fault, he still hadn't really got it out of his system yet the badgering that is. He still wasn't friends with either of them and frankly couldn't see himself friends with Potter although he did hope he would become friends with Hermione. He was finding that the more time he spent around Hermione, the more he enjoyed her company, they both had a bit in common. It had hurt when she said they weren't friends about a month or so back, he wasn't sure why at the time but now he figured that it meant that he at least wanted to be.

End of term exams were approaching and that found Draco studying in the common room with both heads, which was rare where Hermione was concerned because if she didn't have to be there or around him as he saw it, she wouldn't be, so he found that he was rather enjoying this study session. The closer the exams got the more time Draco spent on his school work especially catching up on Muggle studies. The subject had turned out to be a lot more interesting than he could ever have imagined and looked forward to a time when he could experience many of the things he'd learnt about. Christmas was also approaching and although most people would happy at this time of year, Draco was not one of them. Last year had been the best Christmas he could remember in a long time, his father hadn't been there and so his mother, sister and he could actually have a good time together without any diatribe from Lucius. This year however he wouldn't see them at all, he had no idea when he would ever see them again for that matter, he had no-one to spend Christmas with, he figure both Dain and Hermione would go home and well no one else knew he was there except of course the professors.

"_Miss Granger Ī was wondering what your plans are for Christmas? Are you going home?_" inquired Professor McGonagall.

"_Yes Ī am going home. Why do you ask professor_?" Hermione asked somewhat suspiciously while sitting in front of the headmistress in her office.

"_Ī was rather hoping you might be staying here studying which in that case would mean company and an eye on Mr Malfoy. If you could stay Ī could arrange for you to see your family on Christmas day. I'll get a port-key to take you straight into your home._" McGonagall said shrewdly trying to convey what she really wanted.

"_Can Ī think about it_?" asked Hermione already half knowing what she would answer no matter how much she'd rather not.

"_Of course, but can you let me know soon and I'll organise the port-key_."

"_Yes Ī will, is that all professor_?"

"_That is all for now, you may go_." Hermione got up and left the headmistresses office, instead of heading back to the heads common she went in search of Harry in the Gryffindor tower deciding she would discuss it with him, though ultimately it was her decision. She knew Harry would say no straight up but she thought she'd still talk to him anyway since he was the only one of her friends that knew about the Malfoy situation.

As Hermione approached the Gryffindor corridor she encountered Harry coming the other way; "_Harry, fancy seeing you here_?" she chuckled.

"_Yeah, it's been a long time, how's the husband and kids_?" he joked back.

"_They're doing wonderful, little Minnie Me can now read_" she continued the joke. "_Where are Ron and Ginny? I'm surprised to find you're out without them, especially without Ron it tow._"

"_I told him that Professor McGonagall requested to see me, so I was going there now, of course he wanted to know what it was about and I just said I didn't know. Then he wanted to come with me but I managed to convince him otherwise as you can see. The guys my best friend but sometimes he can just be a bit too much and a little thick he just doesn't get subtle hints does he? Ginny is studying, but really I came looking for you, I had a feeling you needed to talk am I right_?" Harry finally finished.

"_Yeah actually let's go back to my room_" They casually walked back to Hermione's dorm chatting about the year so far and what they thought might happen in the following term.

Back in the dorm Harry proceeded to trail Hermione up to her room closing the door behind him, he said "_so spill, what's going on_?" as he sat down on the couch in the room.

"_Well I know you're_ _not going to like this, just don't fly off the handle yet and remember in the end it's my decision_." Once Harry had agreed, Hermione proceeded to relay the conversation she had just had with their esteemed headmistress.

Harry as promised didn't hit the roof, instead pausing and taking a deep breath before responding "_well you know my stance on this I'm sure. I don't like him and to tell you the truth I wouldn't do it if I was in your position, having said that I know that you're more compassionate than I am; besides Ron would have too many questions since I usually spend Christmas with him and his family if not here._ _You at least have the cover of home and you wouldn't be lying about going home either, before you say it, because technically you would be going home, it would only be for the day if you decided to stay that is." _

"_That is true, I get the feeling though that I'm not being ask as much as being told even though she said I could think about it. What would I do with myself for the whole time? Of course there is homework but you know me, that'll be done it the first few days."_

"_Malfoy still has muggle studies to catch up on doesn't he, you could always help him with that_" Harry countered with a grin. Hermione gave him an 'as if' look. "_I'm sure you'll find something to do, wait does this mean you are staying_?" Harry enquired.

"_Wow, I guess I have made the decision haven't I? Well I better go and see professor McGonagall and let her know. Your still going to The Weasleys aren't you_?"

"_Yeah, I am and if they mention having you come over for a day, I'll just say something about you visiting other family or something okay_?"

"_Thanks Harry, I'll come down and see you guys off and tell Ron and Ginny that I'll be going home a day later because of heads duties. I know Ron won't question that anymore thank Merlin_" Hermione said with a smile. Hermione then got up heading out to go see the headmistress while Harry returned to the Gryffindor Tower.

So Hermione's compassionate side had won out in the end, it almost always did. She had decided to stick around and keep Malfoy company (in other words keep a watch out for him so to speak), she knew how she'd feel if she was in the same situation and she hoped that someone would do the same for her, besides no-one should be alone at Christmas that's what her grandma always used to say anyway. It wasn't actually pity she felt but she did empathise with him. Hermione decided against telling him that she was staying unless he asked, she also decided to get him something small for Christmas so she wrote to her parents telling them of her change in plans without really telling them what was happening, she figured they really didn't need to know nor would they understand. She also requested that they find something for a male friend of hers for Christmas. She wanted something muggle because he was a pureblood. What she didn't know was that professor McGonagall had also advised them of the situation only in more detail due to the fact that she now knew the truth about the family.

End of term exams went by in a flurry and all too quickly they were over. For the occupants of the heads dorm it all felt a little surreal most likely because they weren't taking them with the rest of their peers. Then all too soon students were heading home for Christmas, once again Ron was at it with the questions and not letting things rest. It would appear he hadn't learnt, he just couldn't seem to grasp the idea of just accepting what Hermione said, in the end she told him "_one day you'll understand what responsibility is Ron but until then just forget it. I still have heads duties to do then I go home in a day or two just accept it_". Once again she found herself wondering what she ever saw in him as boyfriend material.

Ron was rather miffed about the responsibility comment but let it go begrudgingly after Harry elbowed him and gave him a 'just let it go, it's Christmas ' look. Hermione having hugged Ron, Harry and Ginny was then approached by some of her newer friends from other houses including that of Slytherin, in particular Theodore Nott who while giving her a hug whispered "_I'll write you over the break_" letting go she just nodded and smiled while Harry held onto Ron holding him back and shaking his head while saying "_she's allowed other friends Ron_" sounding rather stressed. Smiling to them all she waved before telling them all she was returning to her dorm. There she found Dain and Malfoy chatting, walking straight over to Dain she plopped herself beside him and waited for him to finish talking with Malfoy so she could bid him a merry Christmas and say goodbye for the holiday.

Draco watched them silently wishing he could have the same kind of relationship with her. 'One day' he thought 'one day I'll have that' as he watched them he noticed that it was only Dain that seemed to have any bags to go home. He realised with a start 'I wonder if she's staying?' "_Granger…_" he asked her when Dain had left "_yes_" she replied "_I thought you were going home_" he ended up making it sound more of a statement than a question like he'd intended. She answered him anyway "_I will be_…" but at the look of slight disappointment she continued "_on Christmas day, I'll take a portkey home for a few hours to spend it with my family, other than that, I'm here so looks like you're stuck with me for company_" she finished. Draco found him self oddly relieved all he wanted from the damn girl was friendship but it seemed a battle in itself, hopefully the time they spent together these holidays would help that little cause. Hermione observed him quietly; she had no idea of what was going though the guys mind. She looked around the room and settling on a decision she spoke up bringing Malfoy out of his thoughts "_how about we decorate this place and give it some Christmas cheer? I'll go ask professor McGonagall where the decorations are for this dorm and see if we can't get Hagrid to get us a tree. What do you think_?" she watched his face as his eyebrows rose and then he nodded in assent.

After lunch was when the Christmas tree and decorations arrived at the house. The two occupants had been sitting talking lightly about nothing in particular when they heard the portrait change (it couldn't always be heard, it depended on the noise level of the occupants in the room). They set to directly after they had finished their hot chocolate. The tree became an instant issue of discrepancy Hermione wanted it by the enchanted window wall where the snowy landscape made a spectacular backdrop, Draco on the other hand wanted it on the other side of the room. After much debate with Draco pointing out "_it should be over by the fireplace because it looks better there and that's how we have it at home on the rare occasion when we have celebrated of course_" Draco finished. This was of course after he'd suggested sticking it in the middle of the room.

"_Oh yeah great idea and we can set it alight too. Well I don't care what you did when you were at home, you're not in Kansas anymore Toto_"

Draco gave her a perplexed look, with raised eyebrows "_what_?"

"_This isn't your home_!" she replied almost nastily,

"_It's the only home I have now_" he replied bitingly

"_Awe, poor diddums and whose fault is that hmmm?_" Hermione mocked back she wasn't sure what had got into her and quite frankly neither did Draco she was being rather cruel. "_I want it near the window it'll look better with the snowy countryside as a background. It's not how I have it at home, it's something different. You might as well get used to change Malfoy you've supposedly changed sides so it's going to happen a lot_" she finished harshly.

"_Now you look here Granger_..." he was getting angry now "_I'm a Malfoy and what I say goes, so you just get used to it_" 'How is it she manages to rile me up so' thought Draco angrily.

"_How about you get off your high horse Malfoy, with your father the death-eater in gaol, and you missing to the rest of the wizarding community your name is worthless, you are worthless!_" she spat before storming off to the kitchen, she really needed one of her special hot chocolates made with a nip of Malibu, if only she could find and equivalent in the magical world.

Draco just stood staring as she left he was furious but also shocked, she had been so malicious, he didn't know she could be like that. What she had said had hurt a lot, she had been so spiteful, and he thought they would have a nice afternoon and he could work on making a friend out of her but things sure as hell weren't looking to promising. He felt, well he wasn't sure what he felt he didn't think irritated covered it. What was he to do? He moved the tree to where Hermione had wanted it hoping to placate her and imagining what it would look like with snow falling behind it, he figured it would probably actually look pretty good so he relented letting her have it her way. Draco also wondered if he could change the enchantment of the window to make it look as if it was snowing all the time so he headed up to the dorms library to see if he could find a book for it. After a short search of 15minutes going through only a few books he found what he was after. The spell seemed rather complex so he hoped he would be able to perform it. He needed to tap the window wall three times before reciting:

_Through which thy can reveal_

_Let those within these walls_

_See the changing of the seasons,_

_And something that much more._

_With winters white blanket,_

_Snowflakes shall flow free._

_While autumn colours change,_

_Let leaves gently rain down._

_In summer and the spring,_

_The season will remain._

The trouble was he had to say it in Latin and as much as his parents had given him stringent lessons he still wasn't overly great at it. Draco decided that he'd try it when Hermione wasn't around that way if it didn't work he wouldn't embarrass himself and if it did well then it would be a nice surprise for her and he hoped it would get him a bit closer to being on her good side.

Returning to the lounge/common room Draco found Hermione sitting on the couch staring at the fire, he didn't want to startle her and he certainly didn't want any more arguments, once upon a time he would have jumped at the opportunity to do such but he was learning quickly that there's a time and place for that sort of thing, while at times it can be as funny as, other times it will only piss someone off especially if they are already ticked. So he moved to where she would see him and waited. When she finally did look up at him he could read nothing of what she was presently feeling or thinking. "_Should we start with the tree or the room_?" he asked uncertainly just in case she was going to rip his head off. Nodding her agreeance they both set too decorating the room and then the tree, it wasn't long till they found themselves in an easy banter all animosity from their previous argument seemed to have dissipated, Draco found that he was truly enjoying himself and wished that it wouldn't end. They were laughing and getting along splendidly barely noticing that dinner had arrived. After they had finished dinner and the rest of the decorating, Hermione enquired "_do you want some hot chocolate?_" she figured she'd introduce him to her special blend to see if he liked it and as a sort of apology for how she went off at him earlier, "_Yeah, why not, thanks_" he replied following her to the kitchenette, he watched as she whipped up some cream while she heated some milk, when the milk was hot she added the chocolate powder, cream and another liquid he wasn't sure of that smelt like coconut "_Malibu, it's a coconut rum_" she piped up at the look on his face "_it's a muggle rum since I've not found an equivalent here in the wizarding world_". Hermione handed the drink to him after she dropped a couple of marshmallows on top leaving a teaspoon in it. He nodded his thanks as they returned to the lounge room. Hermione sat down in one of the armchairs and picked up her favourite Christmas story and began to read. She read the book every year it was a tradition of sorts.

Draco sat quietly watching her while sipping away on his hot chocolate, it was the best he'd ever tasted, he wasn't sure of what to do with himself, he didn't have anything much to read, well not much left anyway, he did like reading especially in the winter. He also wanted to talk to Hermione but knew her well enough that she was much like him when it came to a good book. Continuing to watch her he all of a sudden spoke "_this is really great hot chocolate Granger_". Surprised Hermione looked up at him "_did you just complement me_?" she asked sounding incredulous. "_Yes I did, so get used to it_" he counted back with a smirk, 'did he just tell me to get used to it?' she thought to herself 'wow I guess he is changing' she smiled back at him and went to return to her book when he spoke again "_what are you reading_?"

"_A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens… it's my favourite Christmas time read_" she replied.

"_Can_ _you read me some please_" he asked, Hermione looked at him, disbelief written on her face "_it's a muggle book you know_?". "_Okay_" he said with a nod indicating that he understood and wanted her to continue anyway. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and opened her book once more starting at the very beginning;

_"Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it. And Scrooge's name was good upon 'Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to._

_Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail._

_Mind!..."_

Draco listened to Hermione's voice as she read, it was smooth and rhythmic, flowing along like a brook over the words, and he'd never noticed how sweet she sounded before. He found himself enjoying the story and her reading, without realising it he fell into a peaceful slumber to the lull of her voice. Noticing he'd fallen asleep Hermione threw a throw over him before turning in herself. Not even an hour later Draco awoke to a room merely lit by the orange glow of the fire. Being the sort of person that when he awakes, he's fully awake he decided now was as good as time as any to try and perform the charm on the window. Going over to the window he tapped it three times and said;

_Per quod thy can ostendo sum _

_Permissum illud intus illa moenia _

_Animadverto changing of seasons, _

_Quod quispiam ut plus. _

_Per hiberna niveus vestis, _

_Snowflakes vadum flow solvo. _

_Dum autumn colours change, _

_Permissum coma placide pluvia down. _

_In estas quod ver, season mossubsisto._

When it didn't work he figured he'd pronounced something wrong then after a second attempt he had the charm working perfectly the tree really did look spectacular with the snow falling behind it, he went to bed feeling happy and hoping that Hermione would like this little surprise.

Hermione awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes getting up she headed down to the lounge to discover the enchanted wall had snow falling; she stood there observing the beauty of it, a smile spreading across her face. Draco having noticed her come down approached watching her a moment before asking "_so do you like it_?"

"_You did this? How, when, why_?" she asked all at once, Draco smiled "_I found the spell in a book yesterday when we had our little disagreement and I performed it last night after you went to bed. As for the reason why, well you said yourself it would look grand if the snow was falling behind it, but since it doesn't always snow, I thought I could change the enchantment so it would and finally I did it for you._" He explained feeling slightly embarrassed now. She smiled back at him and without even thinking, she threw her arms about his neck giving him a hug "_thankyou_" she whispered in his ear. He'd hardly had a chance to hug her back when she was pulling away from him again. "_So what's for breakfast_?" she asked bounding over to the table. Draco just watched her with a stupid grin on his face.

The rest of the time prior to Christmas saw them working on homework together. Hermione even worked more with Draco to help him complete his muggle studies work and catch up. Draco was enjoying her company so much that he didn't really feel the loneliness of missing his family. Though come Christmas day it all came crashing down and with it sadness, he really didn't want to get out of bed what would be the use, he knew he wouldn't have any presents or so he thought. Hermione too had found she enjoyed Malfoy's company maybe they could be friends, she'd start by calling him Draco. Come Christmas morning she was excited to see what Draco's reaction would be to the gift she was going to give him, that and she would get to see her family, she missed her twin siblings and had been surprised to find out that they too were showing magical ability.

Getting out of bed Hermione knew that the presents that would normally be found there would actually be under the tree. It wasn't necessary for presents to be at the ends of beds since the house had so few occupants. Hermione didn't even bother with changing out of her jimjams, Draco was the only other one there and she really didn't care if he saw her in them or not, she was warm in them and that was how she was going to stay. Taking the steps two at a time she arrived at a rather empty lounge room save for the Christmas tree adorned with presents. A sneak peek she noticed a few for Draco and deciding she really couldn't wait for him so she decided to go down and get him. She hadn't been down to the boys room yet and so had no idea how Dain had designed it.

Draco heard the knocking on the door, he groaned he so didn't want to get up, he didn't care what day it was "_yeah Hermione come in_" he called before realising he'd used her first name; he knew it was her there was no one else that would be dropping by. She didn't say anything about it when she walked in so he guessed he was safe. "_Wow nice room._ _It's Christmas you know, aren't you coming up?"_ she asked. He looked at her smiling face wishing he could feel like her, noticing the 'what's the use I have nothing to celebrate' look on his face she approached his bed, sat down and told him "_you have presents you know_?" he brightened immediately "_I'll meet you upstairs_" she finished softly before disappearing through the door. He wasted no time in joining her. Hermione received her normal collection of clothes, books, music, jewellery and sweets, she observed Draco who was just like a little kid going through his gifts. He looked so happy it was obvious he hadn't expected anything. Euphoric would probably best describe how Draco felt this Christmas morning, he received more than he could have imagined as far as Christmas presents; from his mother he received his regulatory sweets and robes though this year she had given him deep blue he'd never worn blue robes before and hoped they would look good. His sister Ara gave him some muggle clothes, he'd seen other students wearing them of course, he had just never worn them himself his father would never have allowed it, she had good taste from the looks of things, so it was just a matter of the chance to wear them. He was also surprised to find that he also received some books both wizarding and muggle from his Aunt Andromedia and Uncle Ted he'd never met them but hoped that when everything was over that he would have the chance, from his cousin Tonks he got a mobile phone "_wow_!" he exclaimed, he'd learnt about them in muggle studies, he settled down to read the handbook on the mobile when Hermione spoke "_you have one more gift_" handing it to him he looked up at her when he saw it was from her "_you got me a gift? Why_?" he asked questioningly "_Because, I didn't know if your family would be able to give you anything and everyone should get at least something on Christmas day_" she smiled. He had the urge to hug her, which of course was a rarity for him; but he refrained. "_You really didn't have too, but thankyou_" Hermione could hardly believe her ears, it seemed of late that Draco Malfoy was being extremely polite, he had apologised and said thankyou and not for the first time either, it was defiantly an improvement. He ripped open the present to find a Chinese Dragon kite he was gob smacked, "_it's a kite_" she whispered, he'd never seen anything like it but then that wasn't surprising considering it was muggle. Sure he'd heard of them but was told that only stupid muggle children played with them because they couldn't fly themselves, Hermione helped him pull it out though not to its full size so he could appreciate it more. It was about 100 metres long "_kite flying is big with adults as well as children in muggle society, there are a competitions where people do all sorts of acrobatics with them, they come in all shapes and sizes_" she explained her smile dancing in her eyes. Christmas was turning out way better than Draco could ever have imagined. They sat down and enjoyed a hot breakfast before Hermione bid Draco goodbye to visit her family.

An hour later Hermione found herself in the entrance hall of her family home walking through she called out "_mum, dad, Sebastian and Hope where is everyone_?" a moment later Hermione found the twins attached to each leg. "_Minnie_" they exclaimed in unison as her parents appeared from the kitchen. The kids had grown so much since she had left in September she could hardly believe they were turning five already though not for some months yet. Hermione enjoyed her day with her family; she had a traditional roast with all the trimmings for lunch and caught up on the gossip of the family. It appeared the twins had been up to all sorts of mischief with their magic, Hermione wondered how it was possible that all three of them could possess magic if their parents were muggles. She had asked them once if they were squibs and they had told her no and she'd never seen them using magic so she just went with the theory that it was just an odd coincidence. She was happy that Sebastian and Hope would also go to Hogwarts if it was still standing after the impending war. It was not something she was going to think about for now however instead Hermione played with the twins and some of their new magical toys they'd received for Christmas, she found it fun considering she'd never had anything like it when she was young. The time she spent with her parents was used talking about the magical world and what the latest was, she never found it unusual that her parents showed an interest in the magical world and of course her parents still never let on just how much they really knew, she also told them about the muggle studies assignment that would bring her home again before the end of term and that she would also be bringing with her a particular pureblood, they'd heard enough about Draco Malfoy and his family over the years to know exactly who he was and were surprised when Hermione had told them of the situation he was now in. Richards family knew very well of the Malfoys as one of the more prominent pureblood families in wizarding society, though they had never had anything to do with them because of their views on social order. Before too long it was time to return to school, her family was disappointed but understood the circumstances. Hermione bid farewell to everyone telling them she would see them later in the year when she came home on assignment.

Draco had no idea of what to do with himself while Hermione was at home; he read all about his new phone, Tonks had already charmed it so he could use it in Hogwarts. He would have liked to go outside and try flying his kite though he knew he couldn't, there were still a few students about and so the risk wasn't worth it. At about lunchtime which he spent alone his phone had rung scaring the begeezers out of him, he tentatively answered it finding his cousin on the other end, then he spoke to his aunt and uncle and finally his sister and mother. His mother found it a bit disturbing being able to talk to her son yet not being able to see him but said she would persevere in order to stay in touch, after all staying in contact the muggle way meant no-one would know who and where they were. It meant they didn't have to reveal themselves. He was sad to let them go but was promised that they would speak again soon. Once again he was struck by the loneliness and boredom, he ached for company and wished and not for the first time that he'd had a normal family that wasn't mixed up in all the darkness that his own family was. With the weight of his loneliness he decided to take a nap on the couch till Hermione got back.

Hermione returned to find Draco asleep on the couch and she couldn't help but smile, he was cuddled up to a cushion like a child with a safety blanket or stuffed toy, he looked so young like this, rather than the 17 year old boy that he actually was, she didn't want to disturb him but since it was almost time for dinner she thought she ought too, no sooner had she woken him than there was a knock at the portrait and on Hermione's investigation she found a number of professors that were members of the order, after inviting them in she established that they were there to indulge in dinner with the two students. Draco felt a little uncomfortable by the whole situation but the night went smoothly. Everyone was laughing at some point or another even professor McGonagall which her students were shocked by because they weren't even sure she even knew how to laugh. Before professor McGonagall left she gave them both a Christmas gift that had been left to them by professor Dumbledore, after she left they both sat down to find out what they had received. Hermione was intrigued to find that she had received a couple of old books; one 'The Intricacies of Developing Spells' by Una Spellman, it was about developing spells and curses; the other was called 'The Family Curse - Families cursed throughout the ages' by Isabella Allonby it was on various types of family curses and families that had been cursed. She wasn't sure of the significance of either but figured that with time that the reason for them would be revealed. Draco also received some old books, one was about 'The Macfoy Family' an old wizarding family Draco had no idea as to why he'd been given such a publication if the size was any indication it would take some time to plough through all its pages as well. The other book he received was like Hermione's also on spells 'Spells and Potions - How to combine the two for more powerful results', there was no author on it, it was centred more on how to combine the spells with potions to achieve greater results. This text was so old it was all hand written and Draco couldn't help but wonder if it was something that Dumbledore had written himself. "_Well … I guess there's a reason he gave us these, we'll just have to wait and see what it is_" Hermione said smiling broadly, Draco couldn't help but smile, typical of her really when it came to books and knowledge.

The last of the Christmas break was approaching quickly but Draco was agitated by not being able to venture outdoors. It had been to long since he'd felt the wind in his hair. So Hermione asked professor McGonagall if something could be arranged before all the students arrived back. One evening Hermione told Draco that she had a surprise for him and told him to be up early the next morning. Before breakfast the next morning before all the students had ventured out and after the sun was up Hermione took Draco outside, he'd been a bit apprehensive at first but once he was told it had been cleared with McGonagall he was fine and to show his appreciation he threw a snow ball at Hermione. She stood stunned for a moment before returning in kind and throwing one back receiving another one simultaneously. They continued on with the war of snow, laughing and talking "_I wish I'd brought my kite out, I want to have a go at flying it_" Draco complained; "_don't worry you'll get the chance Draco but you'll need to wait for a windy day before you can fly it_" "_a windy day, why would I want a windy day?_" Draco inquired with his head to the side and a confused expression plastered on his face, Hermione almost laughed "_you need a windy day because a kite needs the wind to lift it into the air, when we go back inside I'll explain it to you_" she quickly added, she knew enough of his expressions to know when he was going to enquire further. Hermione quickly changed the topic "_How about we build a snowman_?" Draco blinked at her, raised his eyebrows and then replied "_alright_". Draco had never really built a snowman and was rather happy with their perfectly sculptured snow wizard as he preferred to call it. Hermione then charmed the snow wizard with a spell she had worked on adapted from the song so that he could move and talk;

_"Frosty the snowman_

_With your eyes of Juniper_

_Your Thistle nose_

_And your Ivy mouth_

_May you come alive you jolly soul_

_And dance and talk with us."_

It wasn't her best work but it did the job and seeing Draco's reaction to it was all she needed, she could tell he was trying his damndest to not show any reaction but he looked like a kid who'd just got what he wanted. "_Who does he remind you of_?" Draco asked her, "_Dobby_" was her instant reply, looking at her "_where did you get the spell from to do this_" he enquired "_actually it's one I made up on the spur of the moment it's not very good but it did the job_" she replied with a small smile. Nodding he answered "_I couldn't do that, I'm just not that good. No matter what I've said to you over the years about not being better than me, I've always known that really you were_" he answered softly without looking at her, another thing he now had to feel guilty for, "_don't worry about it, we're both as good as one another_" she responded brightly. He couldn't believe her, she was far too nice for her own good, he really had a lot to make up to her and if he could he'd do just that for the rest of his life. Draco watched silently as Hermione interacted with their snow wizard both of them laughing occasionally as they watched its reactions to them. He would like to have been able to fly but knew better than to ask; he knew the risks of him even being outdoors. All too soon it was time to return to the safety of the heads house and frosty was left to become nothing once more. Once inside and warming themselves by the fire with Hermione's special hot chocolate which Draco dearly loved now, he spoke; "_Hermione, I can't thankyou enough for doing that for me, I had a really great time_" his face was still flushed from being outdoors and maybe also a little from embarrassment. "_I'm glad_" she answered back she was going to say 'now don't say I never do anything for you but decided against it since he wouldn't get the joke. They enjoyed the rest of the day with more laughs and chats, Hermione explained to him more about how kites worked which only had Draco wanting even more to try it out, he was intrigued at how it could fly with just the wind. Both of them were once again amazed that they could get along so well. As the time progressed they spent more time together talking about their families, school, their likes and dislikes and their friends, Draco wasn't keen on hearing her include Theodore Nott as one of them, especially when he saw the look on her face when she talked about him, he'd seen the bracelet that she got from him for Christmas and didn't like that he was giving her gifts, he knew the guy well enough and had heard that he'd had a bit of a thing for Hermione the previous year, so he knew where this was headed. He knew he shouldn't care but for some reason that he couldn't really fathom he did care and he didn't want it happening. He had to say something so he did "_Hermione you know his father is a death-eater? Why would he befriend you? He's obviously after something; maybe it's to get closer to Potter for Voldemort_" Hermione looked at him incredulously, they were having a good time and as usual he had to ruin it 'he's a Slytherin himself, he should know better than anyone that they can change or don't have to be defined by their parents' she thought bitterly he continued "_don't fall for his nice guy attitude, he's still a Slytherin_" Hermione was livid now, she wasn't sure what to say, she opened her mouth to say anything but thought better of it and closed it again and just shook her head all the while looking at him with a look of disbelief, getting up she headed for her room once on the stairs she turned and looked at him before saying "_you just described yourself there MALFOY and I'll tell you what I told Ron, I'm a good judge of character and I'll be friends or lovers with whoever I want_" with that she left him to it. Draco had shuddered when she had said lovers, was she considering dating him? Was she already? He didn't think he liked that idea, no he knew he didn't like that idea, again he wasn't sure why but probably because he was a death-eaters son and a Slytherin; yep that was it.

Well I hope that wasn't too bad. With the hours I'm working I'm not sure whan I'll get a chance to write up the next chapter but hopefully it won't be too long. I would actually like some feedback on this chapter, especially if there is anything that really stands out as not sounding right or confusing. I was pretty tired typing it up and posting, so please drop me a few.


	8. Ch 8 Knowing Me, Knowing You

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long but I've not had much access to a computer to 1) type this all up and proof read and 2) upload it. At the moment I'm job hunting so fingers crossed for me. This was not the easiest of chapters to write and I'm not sure what I think of it either so please let me know.

**CH 8: Knowing Me, Knowing You**

Hermione and Theo had been getting to know each other over the last few months at first she was rather hesitant about the Slytherins approaches but he kept at it and they spoke often with him telling her about his father and his family life. He admitted openly that his father was a death-eater but that he didn't share his views. He told her he had no desire to follow some maniac around like a sheep doing whatever he was told; he had his own plans for his future. He approached Hermione one day in the library; it seemed of late that whenever he'd try to speak to her there were always others around especially Potter and Weasley. Weasley seemed to eye him a lot whenever he did attempt to talk. He was taking many of the same classes but since she was on a different timetable he hardly ever saw her, he decided on a different approach; by asking muggle related questions as a means to get to know her more personally.

Sitting down as not to startle her, he spoke; "_How are you Hermione_?"

she looked up at him and smiled. "_Theo, I'm fine thankyou, how are you?" _

"_Good" _they sat silently for a moment

"_What have you been up too and how were your holidays? Thank you again for the necklace_."

_"My holidays were as eventful as ever with father talking non stop of the dark lord and his ideologies and the fact that I will be joining his ranks come my completion of school_."

"_So same old then really?_" she asked, he nodded.

"_I came to talk to you about you though_" she raised her eyebrows, he continued _"…what about your break and your family?_"

"_Well it was great to see my parents of course and my little brother and sister seem to have grown so much in such a short time._" They chatted and laughed for the next couple of hours before Theo got up the courage to ask her to escort him to Hogsmead that weekend.

Hermione nodded "_that would be nice Theo_." He walked her back to her house before returning to the dungeons in a rather chipper mood, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face he was actually going on a date with Hermione. He would have to plan Saturday carefully it was Valentines Day after all, it was a day he had to make sure was perfect if he was to get her to become his girlfriend. There was still the problem of Weasley and Potter, if she did date him they'd probably have to keep it quiet for awhile.

The weekend arrived rather quickly for Theo but that was because he was now nervous about his date, 'what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she says no to being my girlfriend?' he thought worriedly to himself 'maybe I shouldn't ask her' he further brooded, that would be something he would have to deliberate when the time came. Theo met Hermione just outside of Hogsmead; the air was crisp but there was also an underlying warmth there from the sun which shone brightly. Hermione found Theo sitting on a wall waiting for her, reaching him he jumped up to greet her. "_Good morning Hermione how are you today_?" Theo asked,

"_Very well thankyou Theo and you?_"

"_Good, good. So is there anything special you'd like to do_?" enquired an anxious Theo,

shrugging "_no where particular, what do you have in mind_?" she replied.

"_Weeelll_…" he said taking her hand in his "…_how about a short walk followed by lunch at 'The Greenwich's Cauldron'_?"

"_Sounds good_" she said smiling back at him. He was really nice to spend time with, they walked hand in hand around the village being careful not to be spotted by Ron or Harry then headed down to a little meadow at the lakes edge. After spending some time there chatting they headed back for lunch.

Theo pulled out a chair for Hermione before sitting down himself, the décor was soft, at the front of the café was a bay window and inside was a mix of tables and chairs or coffee tables and couches. The colours were soft shades of green and black, each table centre piece consisted of a small cauldron with candles and flowers floating within it. The place had also been decked out tastefully for Valentines Day, couples of all ages enjoying a romantic meal. They gazed at each other as they chat and ate their meal of Mango and Coconut marinated chicken dressed with a Mango sauce and herbed rice on the side and drank a fruity white wine. After they had finished the meal Theo reached across the table taking Hermiones' hand in his he drew small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. They were drinking Chai tea when the flower witch came round and Theo bought Hermione a Crimson Rose, shortly there after they left.

Theo once again took Hermione by the hand every time he did this Hermione found she felt light hearted, it was like she was a little girl again on Christmas morning. They walked some before Theo stopped "_lets go in here_" said Theo leading Hermione into 'The Bookshelf' a little bookshop with a mix of old and new books, she gave a look of surprised pleasure.

Theo smiled this day was turning out well "_you know_…"he stated as they walked through the shelves "…_I really like you Hermione and_…" he slowed "…_I was hoping that you'd become my girlfriend_" he finished coming to a stop and looking into her eyes trying to read her thoughts.

Hermione smiled, she'd figured this was coming and had decided to give it a go, and there was no-one else at the moment. Nodding her head, Theo smiled before leaning into kiss her. It was slow and tender and she felt more in it than she ever had kissing Ron, Dain had been a rather good kisser this was at least equal to his maybe a little better, then there was her neighbour back home.

Pulling away from each other they both smiled "_so what book would you like_?" asked a now elated Theo, "_you really don't need to buy me anything_" Hermione gushed.

"_I want to_" he responded while leading her to a group of books he though she might be interested in "_ho…ow_ _a…bout this 'Potions Past and Present – How much has potions really changed?' by P. Soop_"

Hermione started to laugh so hard she could barely breath "_P. Soop, P. Soop_?" she repeated, Theo looked bemused but had no idea what was so hilarious "_what's so funny_?" he requested, waving her hand from side to side she regained her composure before being able to answer him.

"_The name is what is so funny… you eat pea soup don't you_?" Then it all click and Theo couldn't believe he had missed that, he laughed himself though not to the same extent.

"_So is that a yes to the book or do you want something else?_" he asked again. Hermione smiled and nodded her approval, she didn't really trust herself not to burst out laughing again but she managed a quick "_thankyou_".

Paying for the book Theo lead Hermione from the bookshop and hand in hand they returned to the castle, both had had a wonderful day and it had turned out better than either could have imagined. It was almost dinner time by the time they got back to the castle so Theo walked Hermione back to her house "_well I guess this is where I leave you?_" he posed, nodding "_yes, thank you for today it was lovely and thank you for my book too_" she countered.

There was and awkward pause before Hermione leaned in to Theo he met her half way kissing her with vigour. They parted ways and Hermione passed through the portrait with a smile spread across her face, she truly had, had a wonderful day and to top it off she now had a boyfriend. It had been a while the only down side was like always that it had to be kept secret because of Ron's overacting attitude to everything. Depending on how things went then she would let Harry and Ron know in due course. She passed by Draco sitting on the lounge he really didn't look too happy, but she didn't feel like finding out what was wrong, she was on a high and she wanted to stay that way.

Draco had heard Hermione and Theo outside of the portrait and really didn't like the sound of it; he was smart enough to deduce that they were obviously dating one another now. He could only hope it wouldn't last, he would admit to anyone that he was interested in her, Merlin he had enough trouble admitting it to himself that and he didn't think that Theo was trustworthy enough or that he was good enough, he would need to do something. Draco wanted to get closer to Hermione, get to know her better and he knew it would be tough, but it was something he would have to do and he needed Harry Potters help. After the years of tormenting he'd done it was going to take a lot of effort to 1) change that habit in himself, though he was already on his way with that, (most of the time he and Hermione did get along) and 2) convincing Harry that he was genuine in what he was doing. He hoped that by being friends with Harry it might help with trying to get Ron onside though he knew that; that would also be a bigger job in itself.

First he had to contact McGonagall to ask if he would be able to do this, though saying the sole reason was so that he could get closer to Hermione wasn't a good idea and he knew that, so instead he was going to tell her that since he was under protection of the order and he knew that Harry and his friends were involved; he felt that it was only right that he should make amends and become friends with them, after all it wasn't entirely untrue.

It was a Saturday and most of the school including the heads had gone into Hogsmead, so here Draco sat by himself and pondered what he was going to talk to Harry about? He'd finally resolved to the fact that he was going to have to become friends with him if he was going to get any closer to winning her over. 'Ah Hermione' he thought, just the mere thought of her brought a smile to his face now, how or when it had happened he wasn't really sure and if anyone had told him a year ago that this would be how he would feel he would have scoffed in their face and sent them to St Mungos' with the words "_Malfoys' don't feel_". There was something about her that he'd always noticed and would only now admit it but only to him-self. She was spirited, the more he thought about her the more he realised she was his ideal woman, his perfect match why hadn't he noticed earlier 'Oh that's right I was an arse, who'd listened to what my father had said and believed it whole heartedly instead of forming my own opinions. Well not any more!' he thought bitterly. It was time for a change and it was to start with Harry Potter. He'd been working alongside Potter for his Divination class, the same as he had been with Hermione, except since nearly all her N.E. classes were the same ones he had then he had all other classes with her and a few with the head boy Dain, wow that had been a shock to find they had dated, he didn't know if he liked how close they still were. Dain had assured there was nothing going on between them and that there never would be. He'd also guessed Draco's change of heart towards the said witch and advised him on his best approach.

It was during his musings that he heard someone come into the entrance way of the Heads common room; he rose to meet the awkward stance of Harry. There was an uncomfortable silence between them before Draco spoke up. "_Glad you decided to come Mr Potter_" Harry raised an eyebrow at the formalities "_please come in and take a seat_" Harry continued into the room looking suspiciously at Draco and taking a seat in a arm chair, Draco then sat back down with a sigh saying "_I didn't think you'd come actually_"

"_I wasn't going to Malfoy but then I wondered what the hell it was that you wanted that had McGonagall encouraging me to turn up. So here I am, so tell me Malfoy why am I here_?"

Draco took a deep breath letting it out slowly before quickly replying "_Iwantatruce_ _and_ _forustobecomefriends_"

Harry quirked and eyebrow again asking "_did you just say you want to be friends Malfoy_?"

"_Yes, I've come to realise I have no real reason for hating you and your friends, if I'm going to be working with you both here and with the Order then it makes sense for us to be getting along and it would make things easier if we were friends, I'd also like you to call me Draco_!"

"_OoKaaay, then_" Harry sat for a moment to digest what he'd just heard, Draco just watched him, not being able to read what he was thinking. Harry couldn't believe what Malfoy had just said, he looked at him to see if he could read anything from him but then again he knew he probably wouldn't be able to, Malfoy had always seemed to be indifferent. He seemed genuine and he certainly had been getting better at working along side of him. "_OK, Mal… Draco lets work on it and you might as well call me Harry, this doesn't mean I trust you, you know? But we'll see what happens_."

Shaking hands with Harry, Draco replied with a slight smile "_yeah I know but I'll work on that, I do appreciate this Pot…Harry, I guess that's going to get some use to on both behalves!_"

Laughing "_yeah, it will_"

They both sat for a moment before Draco asked "_do you want anything to drink Harry?_"

"_Ah, yeah that would be great thanks_"

Getting up Harry followed Draco to the kitchenette, "_so pumpkin juice ok; Harry_?"

"_Yeah that's fine! So ah Draco_…"

"_Mmm_,"

"_How are you going living here and not being able to get outside_?" It was something Harry had thought a bit about, he knew if it was him it would drive him nuts and remind him a lot of his cupboard at the Dursleys.

Draco looked solemn and handed Harry his drink.

"_Thanks_"

"_Well to tell you the truth it's only been a few months and it's not too bad, at least I have light and can move around from room to room; I mean sure I feel like a prisoner sometimes but at least it's not the dungeons back home, you've got no idea how bad that is_"

Harry was solemn for a moment trying to decide if he should share his secret of where he'd spent so much of his years before Hogwarts. Finally deciding Harry replied quietly "_I think I have some idea_"

Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows, "_how so_?"

They walked back to the common room as Harry spoke and took their seats, "_Well before I came to Hogwarts I lived in a cupboard under the stairs.._" at this Draco choked slightly on his drink and said "_what? I'd heard something of the sort but I always assumed it was just a story! You're serious_?"

Nodding Harry continued "..._I was my bedroom, the only place I was allowed to go or was sent for punishment. When I was out I would do all the house work, cook meals when I was big enough to etc, I was basically a servant in the only home I'd ever known, if I performed accidental magic I was locked in there with little or no food, sometimes for weeks on end, though if it was weeks I would be graced with some bread_" Harry was looking towards the floor anger clearly etched upon his features.

Draco sat with his mouth aghast he never thought the boy wonder could understand how it felt to grow up feeling like shite.

Once again silence befell them for a few moments before Draco spoke up changing to subject no so personal "_so how's Quidditch going this year_?"

Harry placed his juice upon the table and leant back on the sofa then looking at Draco replied "_it's going really well; I guess you're really missing it hey_?"

"_Yeah I guess a bit_" Draco looked sombre; Harry tilted his head to the left "_I thought you loved Quidditch_?"

"_I like it, I do, but, well it was more my father because of you that I was playing. The fact that you were better than me by being the youngest seeker in a century to get on a school team and that you're an outstanding flyer even though you'd never even learnt to fly until getting to Hogwarts_"

Harry smiled slightly blushing "_Ah, thanks_" he said.

Draco continued "… _I love flying don't get me wrong, I love the freedom I feel, ironic considering I was scared of heights when I was a child_…" Draco smirked "…_as a Malfoy I was taught that we are the best and that there is no one better than us, yet between you and Hermione I was bested in so much, she being a muggle-born only made it worse, that's why I got into so much trouble at home because no matter how hard I tried I still could not do better than her."_

Harry just looked at him while he spoke 'did he just call Mione, Hermione instead of Granger?' he thought to himself 'he also referred to her as a muggle-born and not mudblood, I wonder if he means it, I mean he's not even sneering' Harry continued to listen to him not disturbing him 'sounds like he just needs someone to listen, though Mione would be better at this'

"_So yeah, um, I can't believe I just told you all that_" spoke Draco.

"_I'd be lying if I said I could, but I have to say I'm shocked you did as well, I think you and I might have a fair bit common, even though circumstances are different_"

"_You might be right there Harry_…. 'like Hermione' thought Draco…_so tell me about yourself Harry, I mean if we're to become friends and trust each other then we might as well start at the beginning_"

"_Yeah I guess you're right there, but then so much of my life has always been and I'm sure always will be public whether I want it to or not, I mean you may like that sort of thing but I really hate it. Being scrutinized for everything and having it all put into the paper for everyone to read about, it would be nice to have a private life and since I'm the one who's supposed to get rid of Voldemort then I can't see that happening in the near future if at all for that matter_" Harry irritably said "s_o there's probably not much you don't know about my life already, in fact you may just know more; a lot of people do know more about me than I do, the home I grew up in and HAVE had to return to each summer is my aunt and uncles. It's my mums sister and before you ask why I have to return each summer well actually now I'm of age I don't need to, I had to before because of a family bond, because my mother died for me that placed a protection spell upon me and that's why Voldemort wasn't able to kill me. When he came back during the Tri-wizard tournament he needed my blood in order to resurrect himself and in order for him to be able to touch me, to kill me_" Harry had started speaking bitterly and ended glumly.

The boys just sat there quietly not saying anything both unsure of what to say next, had what they revealed to each other been too much in such a short period of time. Sure they had been working together for class; it just seemed that once it started pouring out it just wouldn't stop, a bit like the muggle saying _when it rains it pours_. They had no idea how long they had been talking but both felt that they had gotten to know maybe just a bit more of each other than they would have liked. It opened old wounds and made them realise just how alike they really were. Before they knew it the portrait to the heads commons could be heard changing and Hermione was coming through. "_Hey Harry what are you doing here? I thought you had something to do for professor McGonagall?_" Harry looked at Draco who seemed to be watching Hermione cross the room furring his eyebrow he looked back at Hermione to find a quizzical look on her face. "_Yeah I did have something to do and I did it, it took the whole day actually_" he said glancing back at Draco who still had is eyes on Hermione, Harry had an odd feeling he couldn't explain but he brushed it aside and figured if it was important it would arise again and he was sure to know what it was then, well he hoped he would at least. "_Harry were you waiting for me_?"

"_Ahh, yeah Ī just came to get you for dinner_" Harry said.

With that Hermione dropped her things off in her room before heading down to dinner with Harry and her friends.

**A/N: **Well I hope that wasn't too bad. Let me know please I can only improve with feedback. Has anyone else had the problem of dwindling numbers reading each chapter as your story goes on?


	9. Chapter 9 Trust Issues

**A/N:**** Well finally another chapter, sorry it's taken so long but without the constant access to the computer and now with working, it will continue to take a while to update. This is another short chapter sorry about that but there is only so much you can cover with this topic before it gets boring. Hope the chapter isn't too bad.**

**Ch 9: Trust Issues**

Hermione was fuming, what the heck was the damn ferret up too? What was he playing at? She thought the little ferret had seen the light and wanted to change sides but obviously this was not so, he just wanted to befriend Harry for Voldemort she was sure of it, why couldn't Harry see that? Well she wasn't going to let him get away with it. She and Malfoy had been getting along relatively well and she was starting to think that he wasn't such a bad guy after all, but now she was wondering if it was all just a hoax. She had come back to the Heads House from the library to find Harry, Malfoy and Dain all chatting amicably like old friends as if there had never been any animosity between them. She really couldn't believe what she was seeing, what would Ron say and why wasn't he there too? Hermione and Ron were back to being friends again although not with out its ups and downs due to the fact that Ron wasn't happy when she told him she couldn't give him the password to her house, nor was he allowed in. This had obviously sent him off again accusing her of hiding things from him; of course he was actually right this time ironically enough but she couldn't let him know that, she was under strict instructions from professor McGonagall. He would be more than livid, naturally when he did find out that not only was she keeping secrets but that Harry also knew about it and was keeping them too. There was no telling what his reaction would be, but whatever it was she knew it wouldn't be good.

Now here she was standing in her lounge room the boys barely acknowledging her entrance and continue to talk and laugh. 'Malfoy laughing, what's got into him and why is he befriending Harry now all of a sudden?' she thought. 'Harry is usually only this ignorant when he is with Ron and how is it Harry could be here this late and Ron not be suspicious?' she further pondered while watching the young men before her. The boys continued talking and Hermione turned leaving for her stairs without a backward glance, she was going to get to the bottom of whatever this was and she was sure she wasn't going to like it. Hermione never saw a pair of eyes subtly following her movement.

Draco hadn't missed Hermiones' entrance to the living quarters while he, Harry and Dain had been chatting. They were all getting along fine and he was starting to truly feel like he had friends for the first time in his life. Real friends that is, ones that were interested in knowing him for him not what they could gain from him or anything like that. He wasn't sure what it was Dain was pretty much his intellectual equal even if he was a little obsessed with this surfing which Draco deemed he should try at least once. Now Harry and he had a bit in common (the least not being Hermione). He had watched her come in and then leave for her room, he thought she looked a little peeved though he couldn't be sure. He also had no idea that he had been noticed watching Hermione.

They continued talking and laughing about thing they had done, things they wished to do, what might happen during the impending war and what their hopes after it were. Draco tried to voice his fear subtly about Hermione's involvement and what they thought she would do.

"_Well_..." said Harry "..._she'll be there beside me I don't doubt that even if I don't want her to be, I think we all know how obstinate she can be_!"

"_You're right there Harry and if you tell her you're worried that she'll get her then you're only asking for trouble and I'm sure none of us want to be on the receiving end of anything she could throw at us am I right_?" Dain added.

"_I'm afraid I already have been, she had one hell of a right hook back then and I don't fancy finding out if it's any better_" Draco rejoined.

Harry laughed "_that was actually pretty funny you know you should have seen the look on your face, you looked more than astounded_."

"_I was; not only had I had girl punch me but well, no-one has ever before or after stood up to me the way she did then or does for that matter_" he said with a slight smile, Harry looked at Dain with a raised eyebrow and Dain winked back at him. Harry knew something was going on he just wasn't sure what it was yet. "_Hermione really hated me back then didn't she_?" Draco asked though it was more of a rhetorical question.

Harry countered "_and what you don't think she hates you now_?" Dain looked between the two seeing what each others reactions were.

"_Well I hope not, I don't think she hates me at least, we get along pretty well_."

"_So would you call yourselves friends_" Harry asked.

Crinkling his eyebrows Draco answered "_I'd like to think we are but then I can't answer for Hermione now can I? Why so interested Harry_?"

"_Ah no reason_" he answered nonchalantly with a smile "_what about more than friends_?" he enquired a tad suspiciously, and then looked at Dain who was trying to suppress a laugh.

'Oh Merlin what do I say?' thought Draco, 'wait what am I thinking I don't think of Hermione like that do I and what's with all these sudden questions?' he contemplated precariously "_I've never thought of her like that Harry_"

'Yeah right, sure you haven't' thought Harry and Dain simultaneously.

"_But now that you mention it, it would never happen even if I wanted it too_."

"_What makes you say that_?" Dain posed to him.

Draco became uncomfortable at the line of questioning; he really didn't like where this was going, and shrugging his shoulders he replied "_it's just not something I ever see happening, now can we change the subject?_" asked feeling slightly guarded.

Dain looked at Harry and gave him a smirk.

Hermione decided to first talk to Harry. It had been a few days since she'd come back to the common room to find the boys merrily conversing. At least with having different school schedules to everyone else meant that she could meet up and talk to Harry without upsetting Ron. Though with this timetable it also made it hard for her to spend with Theo, she really couldn't believe she was dating him, really a Slytherin she was rather sceptical at first of his intentions since it was well known that his father was a Death-eater. He had talked about his family, including his father and with time she had come to trust him enough that there was no alternative reason and here they were a month on and still dating. First Harry though, she knew Ron had a class straight after lunch so she'd eat with the boys and then discuss this new situation with Harry straight after.

Harry could tell at lunch that there was something up with Hermione he just had no idea what nor could he imagine what she was about to hit him with.

Spring was shaping up nicely and although it had remained quite cool, today was rather nice, more and more wild flowers were appearing along with the Meadowsweet and Cowslip this sort of day usually brought Hermione joy but she was too anxious and concerned about what she was about to talk to Harry about. Sitting down by the lake under a Wych Elm Harry broke Hermiones' thoughts, "_Hermione what's going on? You seem upset about something._"

Hermione looked at Harry before voicing her thoughts "_what's the matter with me_?" she sounded agitated "_I should be asking you that question Harry James Potter. What was that that I walked in on the other night?_"

Harry looked at her quizzically "_huh_?"

"_You, Malfoy and Dain seemed rather chummy, what are you doing talking to him like you are friends?_" she seethed.

"_We are friends_" Harry replied calmly "_since doing classes together we've cleared the air so to speak and become friends as such, what's the big deal you're friends with him…_" Harry exclaimed _"…and you don't see me having a fit about it." _

"_I'm not what I'd class as friends with Malfoy Harry and how do you know he can even be trusted? How do you know it's not some elaborate trick to befriend you then lure you to Voldemort_" she replied imploringly.

"_Hermione I think Ron has rubbed off on you too much, you've been around him long enough and spent enough time with him, you should know by now that he is on our side, I thought you of all people would give him a chance_" Harry answered back sadly shaking his head.

"_I thought that too but now I don't think so. I mean don't get me wrong and no offence and all but why does he all of a sudden want to be friends with you? Why now, don't you think it's all a bit odd?_"

"_I think you're being a tad paranoid here Hermione. You read too much into situations and over-analyse everything._"

"_I do not_" she near shouted back.

"_Look all I can tell you is we talked, a lot, we have a lot in common when it comes to our pasts, and he wants to be friends because he has changed sides. He wants to start a fresh. He admitted he had no real reason to hate me or any of us. He needs real friends, what we have_" he explained to her gently.

"_I don't know Harry I just don't like it, I don't trust the little ferret; well not so little I guess_…" she said with a slight laugh "…_and I don't think you should trust him either_" she implored.

Harry sighed "_Hermione I really think you should give him a chance, become friends with him, I know he wants it. You two are a lot alike even if you won't admit it_" he said.

Hermione shook her head she couldn't believe that Harry believed that Malfoy was genuine well she'd just have to have it out with him then wouldn't she?

The two stayed by the lake continuing to talk when Harry raised the subject that was on his mind. "_Hermione how is it that you won't give Draco a chance yet you're prepared to give Theodore a chance_?"

Hermione blanched and looked at him sharply "_What do you mean_?"

"_I know you two are dating, I can't say I'm happy about it but I trust your judgement and he has always been one of the Slytherins who hasn't followed the crowd. It's up to you in the end, you obviously trust him_" he finished.

Hermione sat quietly "_does Ron know_?"

"_I don't think so he hasn't said anything and I can understand why you may have been hesitant to say anything_."

Hermione nodded, they continued to talk for a little longer before heading back to their respective dorms, Hermione had ancient runes class with Malfoy soon anyway. As she worked she thought more about her talk with Harry about his and Malfoy's so called friendship, he had told her it was because the Ferret was changing sides and he figured he should get along with them all, but Hermione didn't believe that, if that was the truth then why wasn't he making an effort to befriend and apologise to Ginny and Ron. Admittedly Ron could be a little hot headed, OK maybe a lot hot headed but still he should be making an effort and she was going to find out what was going on and she decided she'd confront Malfoy tonight after she had, had dinner with Theo.

After dinner Theo walked Hermione back to her dorm any time he got to spend with her he took since there were no enough of them arriving at the dorm portrait Theo said "_I wish I could come in and spend time with you, I know it's against the rules but why can't you just slip me in_?"

she shook her head "_you know I can't do that Theo_" she sounded pained she wanted him to come in but she couldn't go against the rules not when she was helping protect Malfoy, maybe if he was there 'damn Malfoy' she thought 'if it wasn't for him I could have Theo come in'.

Theo interrupted her thoughts "_it's a stupid rule_" complained Theo,

"I _do know how you feel Theo but I just can't break rules for something like this, you know that_?" Hermione implored.

"_I know and that's what I respect about you, well one of the things anyway_" he replied wiggling his eyebrows, wrapping his arms around her waist and running his hands down and grabbing her arse and squeezing it.

Smiling "_thank-you for being so understanding_" she countered as she too wrapped her arms around his neck and lent in placing her lips against his and kissing him. Theo tightened his grip around her pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss, not thinking about who could see them, before hearing Dain call out "_get a room you two_" pulling apart Theo went pink while Hermione laughed telling him to buggar off. Dain continued on into the heads house to find Draco sitting on one of the couches looking to wards the entrance with a frown on his features. Before Dain even had a chance to ask what was up, Hermione came in and Draco's expression changed to that of neutrality.

Seeing Draco Hermione rounded on him "_Malfoy, I want a word with you_" she spoke scathingly, Dain took this as an indication to go anywhere but where he presently stood, he knew that tone of voice.

Draco watched Hermione approach, she was pissed and he had no idea over what nor could he imagine the battering he was about to receive. 'I'm the one that should be mad' he thought to himself 'what the hell was she doing with Theo that required Dain to tell them to get a room?' He had hoped it wouldn't last this long that Theo would get board with her, they were too different, she was a lot smarter than him for a start he'd never challenge her intellectually speaking, would never be able to keep her interested. He'd heard rumours through Pansy of course that apparently he was rather talented in other area's he didn't need to ask what and didn't want to know, he knew the type of girl Pansy was, she seemed to be lacking in some of the Pure-blood morals like staying a virgin till you were married. Pansy was the only one that knew he was for sure others weren't so sure because of the rumours but the other Pure-blood families that held the same values would surely know too. His father had certainly confronted him about the rumours and he'd had to take Veritaserum before his father believed him.

"_Are you even friggin listening to me_?" came the irate voice of Hermione bringing him quickly out of his musings "_what_?"

"_I asked what do you think you're playing at._"

Draco looked at her dumbfounded 'what am I playing at? What does she mean by that?' he thought before voicing his thoughts "_I don't know what you're talking about._"

"_Don't play stupid with me Malfoy_…" she continued snarlingly "… _we both know you're far from it_".

Draco looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue, there was nothing more he could say since he had no idea what she was talking about, sure even a few months ago he would have said anything to antagonise her but that wouldn't help him get on her good side especially given the mood she seemed to be in, it was best he bit his tongue, he'd done it plenty of times at home so he could do it now. When he said nothing more to her she frustratingly continued "_why this sudden interest to be Harry's' friend huh? You've done nothing but ridicule him and hate him for years_…" 'ahhh' he thought 'so this is what she was going off about' he came out of his thoughts when he heard her declare "…_this is just some trick isn't it? You have no intentions of changing sides, you haven't changed at all, and you're still that cruel pathetic little rodent you always have been?_" she finished cruelly waiting for a response.

He couldn't believe it for 1) what she had said was mean and 2) she'd actually hurt feelings that he wasn't even aware he had, well not for anyone outside of his family anyway. Why was it she'd always been able to get under his skin? It just seemed to be a little different now; though he wasn't sure how he just could feel it. "_I'm not playing at anything and this is not some ploy just to get to Harry. I am changing in myself and I have changed sides. I realise I was a git to think that doing Voldemorts' bidding was going to mean a better life, if anything it became worse. I can't wait for the day Harry strikes him down and I plan on standing beside him to watch it. All I care about is that my mother and sister remain safe_" he replied sardonically.

"_Sister_!" whispered Hermione.

Draco realising what he'd just then said, looked down before quietly replying "_yes I have a sister_" before he rose and walked from the room, before she could ask him any more questions about it. He couldn't believe what he'd said to her and that included his declaration to stand by Harry against Voldemort he realised then 'I really have changed sides'.

Hermione couldn't believe what she'd just heard 'he had a sister, how old, older or younger, where did she go to school?' she wondered. Hermione decided to let him be for the next few days, Draco was extremely quiet and feared her bringing up the subject of his sister and it wasn't an issue he was prepared to broach at this time. Hermione had thought over what he had said and after speaking again with Harry decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, but there was still the issue of Ron. Why if he had decided it was time to let by gones be by gones with Harry, couldn't he do the same with Ron. That was something she had yet to discuss with him. They were sitting working on some Arithmancy work, every now and then she caught him watching her and she decided it was now or never to confront him.

"_Malfoy we need to talk_" 'I've heard that one before (he groaned) here it comes she just couldn't leave it alone could she? I don't want to talk about my sister, not yet anyway doesn't she get that?' he contemplated to himself. "_I spoke to Harry and I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt as far as you being friends with him. He also said you wanted to be friends with me, is that true_?"

Well he wasn't expecting that "_thank-you, yes it's true and I already class us as friends…_" he told her tenderly "…_we get on well and have had a few laughs; we're more alike than you like to admit_" he finished reiterating the words Harry had said to him.

"_That's what Harry said. Well what about Ron and Ginny then? Don't you think it's about time you called a truce with them especially Ron_?" she asked.

"_I do, but we both know what Weasley's like, if it will make you happy I will talk to professor McGonagall about talking to him and working on a friendship_" Hermione beamed at him and nodded,

"_I think that would be best_" she replied before they continued on with their studies, while they worked Draco thought 'I feel like for every step forward I make with her it's two steps backward'

Draco had faced facts it was time to try and make amends with the Weasel, he reconciled with himself that he was also going to have to address him properly and not as Weasel. He'd at least had some time to get used to that but it was still going to be hard after so many years of hatred towards him. He had spoken to professor McGonagall about his decision and his progress with both Hermione and Harry. "_You do understand that Mr Weasley may be a little more difficult to try and get along with, considering the deep animosity between you? It might be an idea to have either Miss Granger or Mr Potter with you when you speak to him_." Was the professors reply, "_but you may go ahead Ī will arrange for him to come to the heads house on Saturday and 930am_" she finished before leaving the heads house.

Draco and Harry were working in the Heads library when Draco spoke to Harry about what professor McGonagall had said about having either him or Hermione with him when he faced Ron. He had decided it was a good idea, it wasn't that he was scared of Ron it was more that Ron had a tendency to be a little unstable at times and Merlin knows what could happen. "_Ī think it would be better if I'm here rather that Hermione, who's to say how he'll react, he'll have a go at her for not telling him that you were sharing even though Dain is here, then he'll accuse her of defending you saying that you'll have cursed her into believing that she's in love with you or something, he'll continue to berate her because that's what he does, he tends to forget sometimes that she's her own person_" Harry said.

"_I did actually notice that about him in the past, I know he's your best friend and all but I get the feeling he's a wee bit selfish sometimes_",

"_he can be_.." replied Harry "…_I guess it comes from having so many siblings, that when you have something or someone you don't like to share, out of fear of losing out_"

"_I guess I can understand that_" 'I don't want to loose Hermione' he thought to himself. "_Okay, so you'll be here at 915 on Saturday morning then yeah_?"

"_Yes I will, are you worried about meeting him?_"

"_Just a bit, in the past I would have said no but I also know how volatile he can be, Merlin knows what he'll try and do to me, can you take his wand off him before we meet do you think?_" Harry shrugged before heading off.

Saturday arrived all too soon for Draco, Hermione had gone with Theo into Hogsmead but it was something he couldn't dwell on, at least they were in public so they couldn't do anything much. He was nervous enough but he breathed easier when Harry arrived and no sooner had Harry arrived then there was a knock on the portrait, Harry went to it finding professor McGonagall with Ron. McGonagall had decided to escort Mr Weasley to the heads house, she advised him not to speak of what happens in the heads house outside of it or to anyone or who of he meets. Taking him inside Ron immediately exploded and not even thinking like usual took out his wand and pointed it at Draco "_what in bloody hell is he doing here? He should be in Azkaban_!"

"_Mr Weasley hand your wand over to me this instance_" professor McGonagall ground out, Ron only shook his head no, Harry and Draco both raised their eyebrows in surprise. "_MR WEASLEY_" yelled professor McGonagall this time grabbing the wand from him at which he looked up surprised "_you can have this back after your meeting. I will return in a few hours to check on you all_" she left a very disgruntled looking Ron and a perplexed looking Draco and Harry.

Ron turned to Harry "_Harry what's this about?_" he asked angrily,

"_How about you sit down and try listening for once_" asked Harry. Ron glowered at Draco before accenting to Harry's request "_now_" Harry continued "_you are here because Draco wants to talk to you_…" Harry held up a hand to Ron and gave him a look that said shut it before he continued "_you are going to hear him out, he's not going to hex you but that doesn't mean I won't if I have too, got it?_"

"_Since when do you call him Draco_?" Ron asked

"_Since he's my fr_iend" Harry responded

"_WHAT, why would you do something stupid like that_?" Ron asked giving Draco a dirty look and only to find him smiling and not smirking. Ron quivered slightly at this 'Malfoy can smile' Ron thought turning away.

"_I've been working with Draco since the beginning of the school year, we've been working well and have been actual friends for about a month though we've not actually argued much at all this year and no hexes either, now just listen him it out, he's under Order protection and will be with us for the foreseeable future so you might as well get used to it_" Harry finished.

Ron turned to Malfoy again "_so talk, I don't have all day to listen to you tell lies_"

Draco arched his eyebrows, 'this is going to be harder than I thought'contemplated Draco , he looked towards Harry and seeing him give him a nod Draco continued_ "I'd like to start by saying I'm sorry Ron for everything I have ever said to you about your families' lack of money, I'm sorry for the way I have treated you and your family, if I could change everything I would but unfortunately I can't all I can do is apologise and hope that with time you will regard me as a friend_".

Now it was Ron's' turn to raise an eyebrow "_you've got to be kidding me, you think that's enough to make up for all you put me through?_" he near yelled

"_Ron it may not make up for everything, but at least it's a start, we're not exactly been nice ourselves you know_" Harry responded.

"_I don't care what he says Harry or that you say we've been just as nasty because we haven't, he would hand us over to avoid…well you know given the chance_" Draco scowled at the comment, maybe once upon a time he might have but certainly not now.

"_Look trust is an issue that we've all to deal with, I realise it will take time but apologising is the first step towards changing things around. I can't change the past and even if I could I don't know if I would… I mean_" Draco quickly continued seeing the look of abhorrence on Ron's face "…_the past has made us who we are today, we're all stronger because of it. We've learnt from out mistakes or at least I know I have, I'm wiser for it. I've made a lot of mistakes in the past and while apologising won't change anything_…" he trailed off slightly "…_at least I'm trying, the next move is yours Mr Weasley_" Draco finished.

"_I'll talk to you later Harry_" Draco said before retreating to the dorms library.

Harry looked at Ron "_what_?" asked Ron "_you don't expect me to take him seriously do you_?" Ron asked.

"_of course I do Ron, he's trying, he's changing sides, disregarding all he's known all his life, think about how you'd feel if you were in his position. I'm not saying you have to trust him; all I'm saying is at least try and get to know him, try and become his friend. Merlin knows he's going to need them._"

Ron shook his head "_I don't know, do you really trust him? Are you actually friends with him now? And does Hermione trust him and is she friends with him too?_" Ron asked heatedly, the thought of Hermione as friends with the ferret displeased him greatly.

"_I am friends with him and yes I think I have come to trust him as well at least a little. As for Hermione it's not place to answer for her_."

"_She's dating him, isn't she_?" Ron all of a sudden roared surprising the hell out of Harry

"_What! No, of course she isn't_" answered Harry though he had a deep seated suspicion that Draco had a bit of a crush on Hermione if not more than a crush. At that point professor McGonagall returned. Harry was relieved, they both left together to return to the Gryffindor tower. Ron was still reeling from the last couple of hours, Harry just prayed that Ron would do the right thing, if Hermione did get involved with Hermione Draco would need Ron onside or else there would be nothing but trouble. With a little pushing from Harry, there was no doubt that Ron would eventually come round though he was sure Hermione would get an ear bashing from Ron as always.

The month continued with Ron making more of an effort to become friends with Draco due to the gentle persuasion of his friends, it was a slow road but with a common interest in Quidditch and then the fact that both being pure-bloods, Ron discovered more of an understanding towards the guy. He found even more common ground with the guy when he discovered Hermione was dating Theodore Nott. It gave Ron someone to rant too, who would actually listen though he never realised why the common disdain.

Hermione and Theo's relationship developed at a steady pace although Theo didn't see Hermione as much as he would like too. The time they did spend together was spent talking and snogging and as far as Theo was concerned not nearly enough of the latter especially with the way Hermione kissed. He was irritated by the fact that she always seemed to have an excuse to be staying in her dorm to study or something or other. "_What's going on Hermione? What aren't you telling me_?" Theo asked one day.

"_What time do you mean_?" Hermione posed.

"_You're always making excuses as to why you and I can't spend more time with each other, is there someone else? Is there something between you and the head boy?_" he admonished,

Hermione looked at him incredulously "_there is nothing between the head boy and I except friendship, I have responsibilities as head girl you know that_."

She couldn't tell him what was going on, she wasn't allowed to for a start and even if she was allowed she still didn't feel as if she could trust him enough, after all he was a Slytherin with a death eater for a father and he'd made it clear that he didn't like Draco either. Theo begrudgingly accepted her answer, there was no use arguing with her it would get him no where except spending more time by himself, he wanted to move forward with this relationship and he couldn't help but feel that Hermione was holding back. He wondered how much he could really trust her, he wanted too but he had a gut feeling that no matter what she said she was still hiding something from him.

**A/N:** Well I hope that wasn't too painful. I hope to get some of my other chapters typed up soon they're written down I just have to type them up.

Now I'm going to ask you all to do something that I usually leave up to your own discretions and that is please review feedback helps me know if I'm heading in the right direction with my writing or maybe I'm just no good and should give up when I finish this story and stick to reading.


	10. Chapter 10 Divination

**Ch 10: Divination**

Harry wasn't really sure why he kept up Divination since he'd been told often enough of his impending death and it never happened thank. At the beginning of the school term he had been rather miffed to find that instead of sharing the class with Ron he would be partnering up with Draco Malfoy, boy was he pissed at that and at first working together was rather hard. It took a lot for both of them to bite their tongues although this didn't always happen. There were at first a few verbal onslaughts but Malfoy had refrained from drawing his wand even when Harry had.

Malfoy or Draco as Harry was now calling him had called an armistice a few months back and while they didn't trust each other completely they were friends. They both realized that although they came from fairly different social classes they also appeared to have a fair bit in common. They worked well together for the class and both were getting pretty good marks. Now that Harry was partnered with Draco for divination class he realised that he'd have to take the class a little more seriously, he may not have liked the guy in the past or really known him but what he did know was that he was a bit like Hermione when it came to his studies and getting good grades. The class had always been a laugh and making anything up had seemed the best way to go; now however he was noticing that some aspects of the course were rather interesting and to some degree even accurate. As the course of the year continued Harry wondered just how much of Draco's readings would come true. They were both to keep dream journals to be divulged and interpreted at the end of the school year. Harry found Draco's readings to be intriguing; so far they certainly hadn't been anything close to what he had expected.

Draco had been more than uncomfortable at the idea of working with the one and only Harry Potter at first. He rather liked divination and like Harry didn't take it that seriously though he did take it seriously enough to work on getting good grades unlike Harry. He knew his life wouldn't be worth living otherwise, even if it wasn't Granger that was besting him. As the term wore on Draco found Harrys' view towards the subject had changed and was thanking Merlin that he was now taking it more seriously compared to the start of term. He knew the subject could actually reveal a lot about a witch or wizard and he wasn't keen on sharing that with someone who had been an enemy for so many years. He'd always thought it funny and laughed at their professors predictions of Potters imminent demise and wondered if Harry himself had come up with the same results. Like Harry, Draco was soon surprised by what not only his but Harrys' readings actually revealed. Many of Harrys' were darker than he would have expected, they were more like the sort of things he would have expected to find in his own reading considering his family life.

Cartomancy was an area of divination that Draco never would have guessed existed. Sure he knew of Tarot cards as a form of foretelling future events or paths but using playing cards was definitely a new one and one that no-one who didn't already know about it would ever suspect of being anything more than what they were. According to the text;

**CARTOMANCY A DIFFERENT VIEW by MALIK JUKER**

'**It was around 1377 that playing cards arrived from the Middle East to Europe. There have been connections made with China from as early as the 10****th**** Century. The cards as we know them are said to be derived from Islamic cards.**

**This form of fortune telling was in the past primarily used by gypsies with the cards themselves varying from country to country…..**

The more he read about it, the more interesting it sounded. The interconnection of cultures and how long it had been around for, the similarities and differences in each deck of cards was something he never knew since he had never travelled to these far flung places.

There were only a few spreads, one of the most common being also one of the easiest in a nine card spread, they could either do their own or do their partners. Draco and Harry worked together, while one lay their cards the other helped decipher them.

Draco laid out his first three cards which represented the past, they were

a four of clubs,

king of diamonds

and a ten of spades;

Harry watched as Draco lay out his cards and flicked through his text briefly reading the notes. Draco then lay out the next three cards for the present which were

a Ace of spades,

three of hearts

and a jack of clubs.

He completed the spread with his future cards of which were the

five of clubs,

the queen of clubs

and finally the ace of hearts.

Draco waited with quill at the ready to write down what Harry had to relay about his spread.

Harry read "_In the past you encountered changes for the worse, there were lies and betrayal involving a very fair haired man who is stubborn and of an influential nature, misfortune and worry will follow, there may be imprisonment and other unwelcome news._"

Harry looked up at him when he'd finished observing his reaction. "_So how much of that do you feel was accurate?_" Harry asked.

Draco was actually astonished at how much of it was accurate, "_well, a fair haired man who is stubborn and influential, there is only one person that fits that description and that would be my father. There were lies and betrayal, my father as you know has been imprisoned_."

"_What about the changes for the worse? Do you consider where your life is at the moment and where it's headed for, for the worse? Do you regret the fact that you are on the side of light, is this a change for the worse?"_ Harry asked almost accusingly.

Draco didn't hesitate to answer, "_I wondered that same thing myself at first when it all came to pass but now I can honestly say that is not a change for the worse." _

Harry nodded at Draco's' response.

"_OK, let's see what it says about the present, will we?" _

Harry continued looking again at the text.

"_You'll encounter an emotional conflict so you'll need to be cautious and not say something you'll regret. Things are coming to a head, be aware of obsession and death though they may not be linked. You will find a reliable friend in a dark haired youth." _

At the last line read Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise wondering if Draco was wondering the same thing.

Draco looked incredulously at Harry at the same time 'was that prediction saying what it sounded like it was saying?' he thought

"_Well I think death is inevitable considering the direction all our lives are heading in at the moment wouldn't you say?_"

Draco didn't feel the need to talk about the rest of the prediction, he knew he was already experiencing the emotional conflict and it was in all matter of areas not just with changing sides, but his family, the way he was brought up and his beliefs and mostly one muggle born which he currently lived with. The more he got to know her, the more he found that she was exactly the opposite of what his father had always taught him to believe. Okay so, so far Draco's cards were spot on which was a rather scary thought, were his future cards going to be just as accurate? He wondered.

"_So what does it say for my future_?" Draco asked,

Harry took a deep breath reading over the text deciphering what he was about to relay, it would certainly be interesting to see this come to pass.

"_You will make new friends who will help you. There's a start of a romance and love involving an attractive, self-confident woman with dark hair. Your home will be filled with love and a successful marriage_" Draco grinned

"_So things are going to look up for me then_?" that's good. "_I wonder who the woman is and when I'll meet her?_" he asked rhetorically.

Harry shrugged "_maybe you already know her"_

"_Well at least I know it's not Pansy_". Draco finished;

Finishing off his notes Draco set down his quill, he'd write the report later.

"_Well Harry, let's see what the cards have to say about you_." Draco declared.

Again Harry took a deep breath for once he was actually taking this divination business seriously, if his reading turned out as accurate as Draco's then obviously his attitude to the subject was going to have to change. Harry put down his text while Draco gathered the cards together and handed them over; while Harry shuffled Draco pulled out his text. Harry gingerly laid his cards -

A two of spades,

Jack of diamonds

& nine of hearts,

Represented the past.

Jack of hearts,

Nine of spades

& ace of spades

Harry looked at Draco as he lay the last card down to see if he too realised they had now both laid the same card in the present too bad he'd already forgotten its meaning. Draco only raised an eyebrow obviously surprised. All that remained was the future now; he could only hope it would be good.

Seven of Spades,

Ten of hearts

Two of hearts

When he'd finished his spread he waited, it was Draco's turn to take a breath.

"_There was a separation of some sort, you've faced gossip and deceit and been through some difficult changes. There was a relative, maybe a fair haired youth who was unreliable or who you had a dishonest encounter with. Lastly the nine is the wish card where dreams come true_"

Draco looked at Harry who appeared to be somewhat shocked.

"_So?_" asked Draco

"_Well the separation is obvious since my parents died when I was a baby, gossip seems to be never ending wouldn't you say, especially where Skeeter is involved, everyone has always speculated about me without even knowing the facts…(Draco felt slightly bad at this point, he knew what Harry was talking about after all he himself had been guilty of spreading rumours and lies about the other wizard without having all the facts)… my family if you can call them that have been both dishonest and unreliable both with me and towards me. I think coming into a world I had no idea about was a difficult time although the best time in my life so far. I guess that getting away from my family and having friends was a dream come true, this whole life I'm living here is a dream come true_" Harry finished sighing. "_Well let's see what else the cards hold for me_!"

Draco nodded and returned to the text in his hands and Harry again took up his quill.

"_You're going to encounter some emotional conflict, obsessing over something and facing death. Things are coming to a head and for now you will have a run of bad luck making you feel depressed and low in energy. There is destruction and deaths and a close friend will be involved, you're likely to feel extremely anxious… (Draco looked up at Harry grimly) … doesn't sound great sorry mate_."

Harry was quiet for a moment as he digested what he'd just been told "_well, what's there to say about that? I think it's pretty obvious what it's about. Besides I've been facing death for years. So how much worse is my future going to get?"_

Draco looked back at his text and read "_you're going to either loose a friendship or a friend. There is also an unexpected burden and a warning against sorrow and losses. There is a good change for you and with it happiness, success and prosperity and maybe an engagement or partnership of some kind_."

He put down the book and looked up at Harry again. Harry was still scratching away with his quill and without looking up Harry spoke…

"_I wonder which of my friends will die_…"

Draco was secretly wondering the same thing and hoping to Merlin it wouldn't be Hermione. Harry was solemn "…_I'm not surprised that there are warnings of losses and sorrow, especially with the war so near, but then there looks to be a positive outcome so I guess that means I'll survive_"

Draco nodded once again - he was rather glad this wasn't his lay of cards.

Harry left Draco so they could both write their essays; he would be back soon enough for another tea reading. They needed to do them monthly, for now he had to think more about what the cards had revealed. Harry wasn't so surprised really, he knew his destiny and knew it wasn't going to be any good, he knew there'd be pain and loss, how could he not when he was to face Voldemort. Pretty much every reading he'd had in divination over the years, whether serious or not had pointed in that direction. Even the tea readings this school year hadn't been the most positive. So far he'd had 'a bush' which meant a new friend or opportunities as it turned out he was now becoming friends with Draco; ' a shoe' was a change for the better, which he was figuring also related to Draco as was the time he got the 'snake' which was an enemy but also wisdom. He got that when he found he was to be partnered with him in the first place. He'd had an 'owl' which meant gossip and scandal and really that was nothing knew he was always being gossiped about. Then he'd also got a 'question mark' which was a need for caution, that was just before Christmas when he went after another Horcrux, there was also 'a raven' for bad news and at that time he'd learnt that Death eaters had attacked. The worst one was when he got a sword the omen of arguments and that was about a month ago when Ron had found out about his friendship with Draco, it had taken some time for Ron to cool down but now he was also working on a friendship with the blond. Usually there was more than one symbol in the cup, so readings could vary; however so far Harry's had been pretty straight forward. He could only hope they'd improve but didn't think that would be possible until after his defeat of Voldemort, if he survived. Some of his dreams had been disturbing but so far they'd learnt that didn't always mean what you saw and they were to decipher them at the end of the year nearer to their N.E. to see what had come true so far and then what will, though dreams were usually more about the present. Harry was surprised at what Draco's cards were revealing and had a feeling that it might involve Hermione; if it did he still wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Draco sat for a while after Harry had left looking over his notes and contemplating what the cards could mean, it had certainly been a lot more positive than he thought it would be and had been taken aback at how dark Harry's reading was. If anyone's was to be dark he thought it would have been his future. As much as he had wanted the change he didn't know if was really going to happen; now it looked like it just might. The idea of love, romance, a happy home life and successful marriage were something he never thought would happen; after all it wasn't exactly what his parents had. It was obvious to him who his new friends were and he couldn't help but slightly hope that Hermione was the dark haired women, but he wouldn't get his hopes up. As for his tea leaves over the months they had been varied, last month like Harry he'd got the sword and had argued with Hermione, it was the worst fight they'd had in a long while and he missed talking to her at the time. He found birds which meant good news and that was just before he found out about his mother and sister; he too has also had a bush and was now friends with Harry or at least fast becoming friends with not only Harry but the rest of the trio as well. He thought at first that when he saw a baby that it meant he was going to become a father but was relieved to find that it just meant small worries and in fact he did have a few at the time. He had an 'axe' that meant overcoming difficulties and he'd sure done that, he had an hourglass once which meant he needed to make a decision and that was over giving up his contact with his family and going to the light. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that he was stuck inside that gave him the better than expected reading. He wondered if they'd continue to be relatively positive or if once the battles started if it would all become depressingly negative and maybe his life wouldn't be as happy as the cards made out. He knew that it could all change too readily but hoped that at least that would be the same. His dreams hadn't been much of an indication of much so far and what he had dreamt of hadn't meant anything more than what they had been about at the time.

Another few weeks had passed by the time Harry and Draco got together for their latest tea leaf readings. Both hoped that they would be positive, it would be the last for a couple of months because next month would see Draco going to stay at Hermione's home for the last part of his muggle studies class. They were both in the lounge room preparing their tea when Hermione came in fuming and plonked herself down conjuring up herself her own cup of tea. Both boys knew there was no need to ask what was up, she would tell them soon enough and sure enough she'd no sooner taken a sip of her tea and she was telling them all that had just transpired between her and Theo. They had just argued over the fact that she spent so little time with him; they had fought about before but this time Theo had decided that he wasn't going to take it any more especially once she told him she would be going home at the end of the month for a month of muggle studies, he couldn't understand why she needed too but then she told him she would have a pureblood witch or wizard at home with her, he accused her of keeping secrets from him , of course she couldn't admit he was right so she had yelled back at him about obviously not trusting her and he then agreed and broke it off between them agreeing she walked away and now here she was having tea with the two of them. Both boys were secretly happy but of course neither would tell her, both having their own reasons too. Harry and Draco both said they were sorry to hear the news, but Hermione knew from looking at them that they weren't really. Instead she smiled and nodded, then noticing that she had finished her tea Harry spoke "_Hermione, I know you don't believe any of this divination stuff but how about we do your tea leaves and see what we come up with for a bit of fun?"_ Hermione didn't look like she was going to go for it so Draco spoke up "_yeah, come on Hermione we have to do ours for class anyway so have some fun, there's no harm in it"_

Hermione knew what she would normally have said and no doubt so did the boys but she decided to have some fun as Harry and Draco said it's not like it would come true anyway. She did what the boys told her and Harry took her cup in hand in order to study it, he looked closely and was surprised at what he did find, one symbol looked a bit like a wasp and the other looked like a parasol, he then gave the cup to Draco while he looked up the meanings and Draco found what he thought looked like a parasol and an aircraft,

"_So what did you come up with Harry_?" asked Draco

"_I saw a wasp which foretells of romantic problems and a parasol which tells of a new lover_"

Harry looked up at Hermione and grinned

"_What_?"

Harry continued grinning

"_So who's the new lover_?"

Hermione just shook her head

"_Now_ _really Harry, why do you insist on believing this drivel_?"

"_Hermione how could you not? Romantic problems... does that not sound familiar?"_

"_It's all just a coincidence and nothing more_" Hermione firmly stated before she turned to Draco. Draco tried hard not to laugh, he'd done that a bit this year and it was a rather pleasant feeling and he knew he was happy. He wondered how Hermione would react when he told her what he'd seen; he knew Harry would find it funny.

"_Hermione I also saw the parasol but I thought the other symbol looked more like an aircraft which can mean a journey and you are doing that by going home you know_"

"_I think you boys are just seeing what you want to see. So what do you boys have then?_"

She watched them as they studied their leaves and waited for their interpretations. Harry was the one to start;

"_I have a fan which means flirtation (he said this with eyebrows raised) I also have a heart which means pleasure, love and lust; sounds like things are on the up for me..." _he said with a grin,

Draco laughed_ "well at least one of us appears to be getting some"_

Hermione shook her head in disgust. "_I don't think I want to hear anymore, I'm going to the library to read._"

Once she had left Draco turned to Harry "_Is that really what you got in the leaves?_"

Harry nodded "..._and also a vase which is a friend needs help, that'll probably be Ron. So what do your leaves have for you_?"

Draco leaned forward with his text in hand "_I have a lamp and from its position it means secrets revealed..._" he glanced at Harry and Harry asked with a grin "_secrets hey? So what are you keeping from us?_"

"_Nothing important I assure you, my other symbols are a kite which is wishes coming true and a hawk which is jealousy, I wonder what I'm going to get jealous over?_"

Harry shrugged; it was time for him to leave, they both had more studying to do. It would be over a month before they did their next reading and that would be just before their N.E..


End file.
